


H̶a̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶P̶o̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ Voltron and The Cursed Semester

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Language, M/M, Multi, SOME OF Y'ALL THOUGHT I WAS KIDDING, as usual, here it is, mixing some lore from each story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: "Rumor has it that you're mudblood," the girl said with an eyebrow raised. Lance narrowed his eyes. His sister had warned him that there would be some jerks at school, but she had failed to mention they would be in his own house. "How the Hell did someone like you even get into Slytherin? You should have stayed in Gryffindor you freak.""And you should have stayed in your mom's womb, Zethrid." A new voice called. Lance sighed. Great."I don't need your help, Kogane!" He growled as the Gryffindor leveled a steady glare at the girl who was pushing him up against the wall. She sneered at him, nose wrinkling in distaste."There's the house traitor," She spat "Here to disgrace yourself even more?""Let the kid go, Zethrid. He only has ten minutes if he wants to try and blow up my cauldron again." Keith told her, eyes flicking to Lance with his head tilted to the side. Damnit. Lance thought he had been subtle with that."Fuck you." Lance muttered.OrGoing to a magical school is hard. Everyone is trying their best.





	1. Takashi Shirogane and Terrible, Awful, Horrible Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's first year at Hogwarts ft. this really, really mean Slytherin.
> 
> ...Being 11 is hard.

"Shirogane, Takashi."

So here's the thing. At the tender age of eleven, Shiro was pretty sure his life could not be more of a mess.

Don't get him wrong - learning that he actually wasn't a freak of nature was pretty cool. As it turns out, accidentally turning your friend into a tea kettle wasn't as horrible as everyone made it out to be. Who knew? Shiro also appreciated he no longer has to spend his life in a hospital bed. Professor McGongall hadn't promised there was a spell to get rid of his disease, but he figured magical people definitely had a better shot than muggles.

And yet...His future was about decided by a talking hat.

He was pretty sure this didn't happen to normal people.

"Oh, um. Here." He squeaked out, realizing people were still waiting for him to do something. Immediately he clapped a hand over his mouth. Nobody else had spoken when they were called. Damnit. A few kids snickered as he stumbled up past the rest of the line - some looking at him with pity while others rolled their eyes in annoyance. Right. He was making the best first impression. Great.

Professor McGongall stared him down as he approached, sharp eyes examining him with scrutiny before she stepped back so he could sit on the stool that sat ominously at the front of the hall. The worn hat was in her left hand. Shiro almost grimaced. Were wizards not concerned about lice?

Making sure he didn't trip over the stairs, he hopped up on the stool and felt his heart faltered as a thousand eyes latched onto him. Luckily, he didn't have to see them for very long as the hat was dumped on his head, obscuring his vision so he was blind to the hundreds of students around him.

Side note: this hat really needed to be washed. It smelled like cologne and sweat. Shiro almost laughed as he pictured someone throwing this sentient hat into a washing machine and it whirling around with dirty underwear and socks.

_Very amusing_

...whoops.

_Hmm... I see you have a bright mind. Not quite a Ravenclaw, but still bright nevertheless._

Thanks.

_I don't require a response, child._

Oh...Sorry, Shiro thought and winced. He probably shouldn't have responded that either.

 _Hufflepuff would be a good place for you_ , the hat mused. _Loyal. Kind. Dedicated. Patient - such patience,_ it chuckled and Shiro almost nodded. Hufflepuff sounded cool. He wouldn't mind that. He waited, but the hat didn't scream out the house name. Instead it sat their for a few moments. _And yet..._

And yet? And yet _what_?

_I do not always choose for students to go towards what they already have. I can choose for them to go to what they need. Something that is there, but can become something more._

That was ominous. Shiro was also hungry. How long was this going to take?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A roar of applause almost knocked him off the stool and the hat was unceremoniously yanked from his head. The light was blinding, making Shiro jolt back a bit as McGongall nodded for him to step down from the stool. A crowd of red was cheering brightly, all gesturing him forward. Shiro smiled. At the very least it was a warm welcome. He stepped down, only to immediately stumble. A pair of arms caught him and he gripped onto their robes, flushing a bit at his own stupidity. Stupid robes. They were impossible to walk in.

"Such grace," A voice above him said "You truly must be a Gryffindor." They drawled and Shiro glanced up to see a boy with glasses looking down at him, unimpressed. "Do you plan on getting off me anytime soon, Shirogane?" He asked and Shiro jolted back.

"Sorry!" He gasped and the boy scoffed. Shiro stood up, brushing himself off quickly as he rushed over to the Gryffindor table where a boy was grinning at him.

"You good there, champ?" He asked and ruffled Shiro's hair "Don't even worry about it. Peter broke his nose when he was sorted." The boy told him and Shiro glanced over to see a boy with long, stringy hair and buck teeth pouting. When Shiro met his gaze, he gave a small smile.

"Stop telling everyone about that, Sirius." He muttered and the boy winked.

"Travers, Adam."

Silence washed over the room.

Shiro looked around, along with some other people as a few whispers began to rise. The boy with the glasses who had caught him took a few steps towards the stool, turning a little to glower at everyone before sitting down.

"Travers?" Another boy whispered "Doesn't that make him related to you, Padfoot?"

"I...Guess. I hadn't heard of the Travers family in years. They disappeared after..." The other Gryffindor - Sirius- started, but paused when he saw Shiro watching him. "Maybe they found a way to live among the muggles or someth-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ah. Nevermind." Sirius muttered "Fucking Travers."

Huh. Shiro turned to look at the boy again. He was walking towards the green and silver table with his shoulders pulled back, eyes set determinedly towards where a kid with black, greasy hair was scowling at his food. Shiro bit his lip and for a moment the boy's gaze turned to meet his.

Hogwarts was a strange place.

* * *

"You need to _focus,_ Shiro!" Matt groaned as he poked his side "Come on, we're going to fail charms at this rate." He pouted and Shiro groaned as he pushed the book away, crossing his arms.

"It's stupid!" He argued "Why would I _ever_ need to know how to conjure bubbles? Why can't I learn important stuff?"

"Like...?"

"Like... I don't know! How to cook food or stop time so I can sleep more," He muttered, and wrinkled his nose at the textbook. Matt groaned, but before he could say anything more, Shiro caught sight of another figure walking across the courtyard and perked up. "TRAVERS!" He yelled, raising his hands. The Slytherin paused, looking back at him before sighing.

"Shirogane," He greeted "Do you enjoy humiliation or something?" He asked - sounding genuinely curious. Matt hummed in agreement, angrily turning a page in their charms textbook and scribbling something down.

"Maybe I just like talking to you." Shiro told him. Adam continued to stare.

"But... _why_?" He demanded and turned to Matt "Why?"

"Don't ask me. I think you're a dick."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I don't think you're a dick." Shiro frowned, hitting Matt's arm. "Don't say that word. Do you want to come study with us?" He asked, redirecting his attention to the other boy. Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, shuffling a bit so he could put his book under his arm.

"Takashi... I don't like you." The eleven-year-old snapped. "You are a _Gryffindor_ with an unknown magical heritage and I am a _pureblood_ who was sorted into _Slytherin_." He told him, pressing his hands together "We aren't _supposed_ to get along." He reasoned and Shiro wrinkled his nose at him.

"So...Is that a no?" He asked and Adam threw his hands in the air, almost dropping his textbook as he stormed away, muttering under his breath. Matt flicked him with his quill, rolling his eyes.

"I don't see how you're missing the whole 'he's a dick' thing there. The Travers family has _death eaters_ , you know. And he's sketchy. We don't know where his parents even are - or really who...Maybe he's _Voldemort's kid_!" Matt pointed out and Shiro shrugged.

"I like him."

"But why?" Matt sighed.

"He's the only one here that knows my first name." Shiro told him and Matt paused. He opened his mouth for a second, gaping a little before snapping it shut. Shiro waited for his response. When Matt continued to stay silent, he shrugged and went back to the charms textbook.

"I mean. I can call you Ta... Um. Sorry, what was it?"

"Takashi."

"Taco?"

"This is why I like him better than you."

"You like him _better_ than me?! What the Hell?"

"My name really isn't that hard to say, Matt."

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts was...Beautiful.

Shiro honestly hadn't seen anything like it. Ever. On a normal day, the castle was pretty. Like something straight out a fairytale, but... During the holidays it was somehow even better. A spot of warmth covered in thick snow with fires crackling and house scarves wrapped tightly around everything. Shiro loved it.

He didn't love that everyone left to go home.

Well...Almost everyone.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked, skipping over to the table where Adam was poking his fork at untouched food. He looked up at Shiro and sighed.

"Go away. This is the Slytherin table."

"But nobody else is here!" He objected. Aside from a few other students, everyone had abandoned the castle for break. Adam propped his chin in his hand and glowered.

"What can I do to make you not like me?" He asked and Shiro shrugged, plopping down next to him and pushing the hot chocolate over. "You're so weird."

"Okay," Shiro agreed easily "Why are you here? Don't you have your pureblood family to go home to?" He asked, tilting his head a little and Adam's expression darkened.

"None of your business, Shirogane!" He hissed "I told you to go _away_!" He snarled and more forcefully stabbed his food. Shiro stared.

"I think my mom was a witch."

"I don't care."

"Well, if I have magical blood then that means we can be friends, right?" Shiro reasoned "Professor McGongall says my mom might be a witch, but my dad was probably a muggle because there are no wizards with my surname... But I think she might be wrong about that because maybe she's just checking Europe and not Asia which. Well. Obviously it's a Japanese surname so-"

"Wait," Adam interrupted "You're just...Accepting that?" He frowned, pausing in his food abuse to level a wide look at him. "You...Don't have a problem with purebloods hating muggl- I mean, mudbloods?" He asked and turned to furrow his brows at him "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be all morally righteous about that." He said and shook his head "It's like racism with muggles."

"Wizards can be racist too."

"I - that's not my _point,_ " Adam sighed "You shouldn't want to be my friend because I'm like...A, oh. What's the muggle word? For those horrible people in that war? Um...Oh! Nazi. I'm a wizard _N_ _azi_." He pointed out "See? Bad. Doesn't that bother you?" He asked and Shiro considered.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go away." He dismissed and Shiro looked at him.

"But you're not a wizard Nazi." Shiro said "I can tell."

"I... You're like a blind house elf or something."

"Thanks!"

"No! How can you not tell that's an insult?! I'm _insulting you_ , damnit!" Adam groaned "Listen. I get we're only a eleven, but if you stay this naive when you're older than you're definitely going to die. Do you want to be dead?"

"Well...You'll help me stay alive, right?"

" _No_!"

* * *

Matt looked as if someone had punched him in the face.

"Dude..." He whispered "I'm really, really worried about you." He said and Shiro shrugged, tongue poking out as he tried to remember the ingredients for his potions essay. "Why couldn't you partner up with Curtis? He's super nice and wants to be your friend!" He said and Shiro stared. Who the heck was Curtis? Instead of asking, he just continued to write. "He's going to _kill_ you. You know that, right?" The Ravenclaw asked. Shiro ignored him.

"SHIROGANE! YOOOOOOOO!" Someone yelled and he glanced up to see a small group file into the abandoned classroom they were studying in. He waved to his housemates as James Potter threw himself into an empty seat, slowly clapping "Rumor has it you _asked_ for a _Slytherin_ to be your dueling partner!" He said and waved his hands "That's _awesome_! Moony said he'll help tutor you so you can kick his ass!" The older boy yelled, punching the air.

"Oh...I don't want to hurt him," Shiro said, looking up at the group "Adam and I are friends." He explained and the boy with scars rose an eyebrow.

"Does...He know that?" He asked as the rest of the group looked at one another with baffled expressions.

"No," Matt said from where he was still writing "He has been informed many times, but refuses to accept it." He added and Shiro pouted. He thought he was starting to grow on the Slytherin boy. Despite what everyone else though, Adam had gone from actively yelling at him to ignoring him, which was _progress_.

"Ah," Sirius said and a small smile hinted at his lips "Is that so? Well...That's no good. Somebody should help my dear cousin realize he has a friend!" He said, turning to James and Peter "Don't you think?"

"Easy, padfoot. He's _eleven_." The scarred boy - Remus! That was his name - said.

"Hey, _snivellus_ is probably poisoning his mind right now. It is morally responsible to intervene!" James objected and clapped a hand on Shiro's shoulder "Don't worry, kid. We'll make sure Travers is _thrilled_ to have you as a dueling partner." He smiled and Shiro grinned. His housemates were so nice. How come they always got in trouble, anyways? Lily Potter said they were mean, but he never saw it.

"Thanks!"

"Honestly, Shiro." Matt sighed "Who raised you?"

* * *

"EXCUSE ME! IF I CAN HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

"Mr. Black get down from that table _this instant_!"

"Hey Professor. Just one second if you don't mind, thanks. I wanted to say how _proud_ I am of my baby cousin! You know my cousin, right? Adam Travers? Right over - ah! There he is! All dressed in his Slytherin best!" Sirius said, gesturing to where Adam had been in the middle of scooping himself some dessert. He froze at his name being shouted, eyes widening as the rest of the hall looked at him "A fellow Gryffindor - young Shiro over here - has informed us of their _beautiful_ friendship! And I just wanted to say, on behalf of all Gryffindors at this table that you are officially an honoree member of this house! We all love you so much, Adam! Our support in you is unwavering-"

"SIRIUS BLACK GET DOWN FROM THE TABLE RIGHT _NOW_!"

"I got to go everyone, but let's give a round applause for our dearest Adam Travers! I - ow. Ow, okay. I'm getting down. Hey - I. Professor let go!" Sirius yelped as McGongall yanked him down. Shiro felt his heart drop as he watched the Slytherins all turn to where Adam had turned white. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Adam put his hands up in a defensive manner, shaking his head frantically.

"Adam!" He called when the boy got up and ran from the Great Hall "Adam! Wait!" He sprinted after him. He skidded out of the dining area, looking around to find where the Slytherin had dashed off to "ADAM!" He tried and a flash of green turned to corner. He ran after it, running a little out of breath as he rounded the corner. "Where -"

"Get _away_ from me!" Adam's voice screamed and Shiro barely dodged the helmet from the suit of armor that was thrown his away "You've ruined _everything_! Just go away!" He yelled and Shiro flinched.

"I didn't-"

"I _hate you_!" Adam yelled and Shiro could see him a bit more clearly as he moved further down the corridor the boy had thrown himself into. Tears were streaming down his face, red and puffy as he glowered at where Shiro was standing. " _I hate you_!" He repeated, voice shaking. Shiro stood frozen -unsure of what to do next. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! You...You..." He started, fists clenched "Ugh!" He growled and threw his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry." Shiro whispered, voice going small. He didn't move. Neither did Adam.

"I _never_ want to see you again!" Adam told him. Shiro didn't respond. Instead he took a tentative step forward.

"I can fix-"

"No!" Adam interrupted and suddenly all the fight left his eyes. He sank to the ground "No... I... You can't fix anything." He muttered and buried his face in his arms from where he was sitting on the floor. Shiro tried to tap into his Gryffindor bravery and moved forward so he was standing above the other boy.

"I don't know why you need to pretend all the time-"

"I'm not pretending!

"I don't believe you," Shiro told him calmly "But I think we can make a deal." He told him and Adam glowered up at him, eyes glistening with tears.

"A deal?" He repeated and Shiro smiled.

* * *

No. Freaking. _Flipping_. Way.

Shiro felt as though he could have fainted as James Potter laughed at him, arms crossed as he perched himself on the edge of his bed. Shiro opened his mouth, trying to find the words. He ended up instead gaping a little, mind swirling with confusion as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"You...But..." He stuttered out and shook his head again "McGongall said I couldn't. Not until St. Mungos-"

"We don't have to tell McGongall," James interrupted "She means well, but I don't see why you can't fly. The worst that can happen is you fall off your broom...And if that happens then I'll catch you." He shrugged "But I feel as though since we ruined your chances with the Travers kid I should at least  _offer_ some Quidditch lessons as an apology. Rumor has it I'm pretty good," He winked "I could make you into a fair chaser." He mused "What do you say?"

" _Yes_!" Shiro gasped, almost dropping the offered broom "Please!"

He had waited all _year_ to get on a broom. He hadn't even been allowed to join flying lessons since McGongall was so strict about his disease causing problems. James smiled at his enthusiasm, ruffling his hair as he nodded.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow night... I'll help you sneak out to the fields and we'll start there, okay?" He asked and Shiro squeaked out his confirmation before watching the older Gryffindor leave the room. Immediately, he stuffed the broom under his bed before catapulting himself out the door. He swished past his housemates, ignoring them calling after him as he nearly tripped over himself getting out of the common room.

"Adam - _Adam_!" He gasped, knocking desperately on the empty classroom he new the other boy occupied to do his work in private "Guess what?!"

"What do you _want_ Shirogane?"

"I'm alone."

"So? My question still stands." Adam grumbled and cracked open the door "Takashi, I'm studying."

"James is going to teach me how to fly!" Shiro whispered, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "To _fly_!" He squealed and the door opened a bit wider so that Adam's face was fully visible. He studied Shiro for a moment.

"Is that safe?" He asked and the Gryffindor groaned.

"You're supposed to say 'that's awesome, Takashi! Wow!'" He mimicked and crossed his arms. Adam looked down the corridor before dragging Shiro in by his robes and shutting the door. "Hey!"

"You're going to get yourself killed," Adam told him loftily as he went back to his desk "And then what? I get to go your funeral and say 'well. He was a git, but we'll miss him' before becoming the minister of magic?" He asked and Shiro snorted.

"Minister of magic?" He asked "That's a _boring_ job."

"You're boring!" Adam scowled "Besides, _someone_ beautiful eventually has to be in charge of the wizarding world. I figured it was high time I stepped into that responsibility..." He sighed and looked out of the classroom window towards the lake beyond them "If I'm this amazing _now_ then imagine how brilliant I'll be when I'm an actual _adult_." He said dramatically and clenched a fist in his chest "You wouldn't understand. You won't even be alive when the time comes... Because you wanted to play _Quidditch_."

"You love flying!" Shiro argued, puckering his lips in a pout. It was true. Adam had been allowed to take flying lessons with the rest of the students and _excelled_ at it. Whispers were being thrown around that he might even get to be on the Slytherin team next year. Adam shrugged.

"Yeah, but it is hard to compare to me Takashi." He told him and Shiro sighed.

"I'm going to do it."

"I had no questions about that," Adam muttered "Are you sure _Potter_ is going to be able to keep you safe?" He asked, glancing up form his parchment to fix Shiro with a narrowed gaze "He's...What's the word I'm looking for...?"

"Don't."

"Oh yeah! A cunt."

"That's a bad word, Adam!"

Adam snorted and went back to writing. Shiro scowled. He had _hoped_ his friend would be happy for him, but alas. Adam could be a bit of a jerk. Fine. Whatever. He could just tell Matt. _Matt_ would be excited! Muttering under his breath, he grabbed his stuff to leave.

"Wait." Adam's voice stopped him and he turned, waiting for the apology. Instead Adam got up and handed him a small, silver bracelet. Shiro blinked, looking over the chain with wide eyes. "I got it from my dad," Adam said before he could ask "Apparently it is a protection charm - you know, for when you fall on your ass." He added with a smirk and Shiro groaned.

" _Thank you_ ," He spat and Adam's grin widened.

"See you, Takashi." He called back sweetly and Shiro stormed out, bracelet in hand.

* * *

"Are you sure...That's safe?"

"Matt!" Shiro cried, throwing his hands in the air "Come on. Why can't anybody be excited that I am finally getting to ride a broom?" He demanded, crossing his hands over his chest. Matt grimaced and continued tapping his wand against his paper, allowing the ink on it to swirl into different colors and patterns. Normally, Shiro might ask what he was doing, but figured he was too upset to care at the moment.

"I'm just saying...You _know_ people say Gryffindors are reckless. You're abiding by the stereotype." He pointed out. Before Shiro could point out that the Ravenclaw was wrong and a fool, the doors opened and a handful of Slytherins walked in. He scowled when Adam glanced his way.

"Hey, Shirogane." He greeted, eyes lighting up a bit. Shiro pursed his lips "Still hanging around the Ravenclaws in hopes you'll get smarter?" He asked and Shiro wrinkled his nose. Before he could answer, Matt stopped his project to glower at Adam.

"At least the smart people _want_ to hang around him." He shot back. Adam blinked at Matt's insult, obviously caught a bit off-guard.

"Yeah!" He agreed "You're no Einstein either!" He said and the group went quiet.

"Who's Einstein?" Matt asked and Shiro sighed. Right. He was the only one he knew muggle stuff right now. Matt was also a pureblood - though he didn't seem to like the word very much.

"Nevermind," He muttered and looked up at Adam "Listen, Travers. Why don't you take your goons and throw rocks at puppies or whatever it is you do in your spare time?" He snapped back. Adam laughed, crossing his arms as he glanced over at where the other Slytherins were chortling.

"Apologies," He said and put a hand over his heart "You must still be recovering from our duel the other day. You know...The one where I beat you so badly that Professor Slughorn had to intervene?" He asked, brow raised. Shiro flushed, a little betrayed as Adam threw an evil grin at him and gestured for his housemates to follow him back out of the room. "Nice bracelet by the way!" He called. Right. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Stupid Slytherin." He muttered. Matt glanced up.

"You know...Everybody knows that you're friends right? Nobody believes this act you two keep pulling."

"What are you talking about? He's my enemy."

"Right. Of course. My mistake." Matt sighed "I need more people to talk to."

* * *

 "The _audacity_. The nerve. I have never - _never_ in all my years... I cannot believe the absolute foolishness!" Professor McGongall growled as Shiro bit his lip and continued shuffling his feet "Do you have _any idea_ how dangerous that was? How absolutely _stupid_?" She yelled and Shiro tried not to flinch at the harshness of her tone "You could have _died_. You could have-"

"Professor," James interrupted and winced a little when he sharp gaze went to him "It really isn't Shiro's fault. I-"

"Oh, I _know_ whose fault it is Mr. Potter," McGongall snapped "And believe me. I will deal with you." She added and James sighed.

"Yeah. Fair enough." He muttered and bit his lip "But...You know, he was pretty good-"

"Try me."

"Sorry. Not the time. Got it." James nodded and McGongall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Each. And detention." She told them through gritted teeth. Shiro reeled. Detention? _Detention_? He gave James a panicked look, but the boy seemed unaffected by the horrific news. "Get out of my office." She added and Shiro nodded, dragging his feet behind him. He had almost made it out of the door when McGongall called him back "Fifty points to Gryffindor." She told him and he stared blankly as she turned away to put some papers in her bag "For managing to score on Potter." She said and turned to give him the barest hint of a smile "I hope it brought down that ego a few pegs." She said and before Shiro could comprehend the statement, jerked her head towards the door "To bed."

* * *

As it turned out, detention wasn't terrible. He figured that maybe people said it was worse than it was to scare some people.

"What are you doing here?" Shiro asked as he paused in writing his lines. Adam sighed and looked around the otherwise empty classroom.

"I got detention too, obviously." He muttered and slammed down a piece of parchment to start writing. Shiro tilted his head.

"Why?" He asked and Adam looked to where Professor Slughorn was napping in the corner back to where Shiro was half-attempting to write lines. He sighed.

"Professor Binns gave me a bad grade on my essay," He admitted, kicking the desk in front of him "And I got really mad so I shouted at him." He mumbled. Shiro scoffed. He could see that. The other boy did have a temper.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Come on! You can tell me!" He wheedled and Adam looked up at the ceiling, face turning a bit red as he threw a hand over his face.

"I didn't know what it meant okay? But... I kind of called him a slut." He grumbled and Shiro stared. He had heard that word before - and knew the meaning very well. You would be surprised what kind of things you heard in the hospital. Nurses had to give him all sorts of talks there.

"You...Got a bad grade so you...Called our teacher, who is an ancient _ghost_ , a slut?" He clarified and fought back a smile "How Gryffindor of you."

"Take that back _right now_."

"Well a Slytherin would have known not to use a word unless they knew what it meant."

" _Takashi_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron: Adam's last name started with a W  
> Me: I will give him every last name except one that starts with W in all my fics. 
> 
> Baby Shiro was the sweetest in all the land, okay? I'll have him develop more into the Voltron Shiro we know as he gets older, but since he was 11 I figured he should act like it. Everyone deserves to be a LITTLE naive when they are that young. 
> 
> Also! Because of ages and stuff, this will be the last chapter w/ baby Adashi. We'll be getting baby Keith in the next chapter when Shiro and Adam are around 14 and then Lance and Hunk will make their appearances pretty soon too. I'm hoping by chapter 3 everyone will get introduced so that I can start the chaos with everyone all being together.


	2. Adam Travers and the Demon from Actual Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This freaking first year is going to be the death of Adam. He swears on his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! Quick disclaimer - I don't own Voltron or Harry Potter. I'm just using other people's imaginations as my playground lol.

Adam was fourteen.

 _Fourteen_.

That meant he had attended school for four years now and deserved to be treated with respect for surviving this long. He had an irritating Gryffindor enemy (aka his secret best friend) and an equally annoying Ravenclaw who kept poking his nose into his life (hi, Matt. Please fuck off). Not to mention, all of his housemates trying to trick him into revealing whatever secrets they thought he was hiding.

It was stressful. He had things to do. A life to live.

And yet...

Here he was. With... _This_.

"What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms as Slughorn tried to gesture the boy a little closer to him.

"It is a _student_ , Mr. Travers. I believe you saw him get sorted into our house yesterday, yes?" He asked and Adam looked down at the kid for a moment before looking back at his professor. He looked back at the kid and scowled.

"I might recall something of the sort." He said loftily and the kid rolled his eyes, wrinkling his nose at him with as much disdain as Adam currently felt for him.

"Great! Well you'll be looking after him for the year." Slughorn smiled and gave the boy another firm push. Adam pushed him right back towards Slughorn, ignoring the growl of outrage from the kid. He was steadily turning red, fists clenched to his side and eyes narrowed in firm distrust.

" _Why_? None of the other first years need a personal guide." He said and crossed his arms "Is this because he's an orphan? Because I don't think that warrants special treatment." He told him and Slughorn sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked at him with an air of exasperation.

" _Adam_." He said, abandoning his last name. Before he could continue with the lecture, the kid cut him off.

"Don't. Call. Me. An. Orphan." He hissed and Adam almost retorted, but was a smidge distracted when the boy's hands went up in flames by his side.

Ah. That would be why they wanted someone to watch him.

Accidental magic was, of course, common for those without a wand. However, Adam knew for particularly powerful children that had very...Strong emotions it could be dangerous and possibly life-threatening if not monitored very closely. He sighed. Why _him_? There were seventh years for this nonsense.

"What's your name?" He sighed, ignoring the smoking hands. A bit of surprise flickered across the other boy's expression when Adam didn't seem the least but intimidated by the fire beginning to form around them. "Well? Am I supposed to call you lava boy?" He asked and the kid's expression darkened.

"Keith." He snapped and Adam crossed his arms, looking him up and down.

"Fine. Keith. I'm Adam. If we're going to get along then let's set some boundaries. You don't cause _me_ problems and I won't cause _you_ problems," He reasoned "If we can stay out of each other's hair then we'll call it a success. Fair?" He asked and Slughorn groaned. Keith, on the other hand, seemed to mulling the proposition over very seriously.

"Deal." He agreed and just like that, the fire went out.

Fuck his life.

* * *

"Takashi. Matt. Meet Keith. Keith this is Takashi and Matt. My sworn enemies."

"I would prefer to be addressed as 'the only reason you pass Herbology', Travers." Matt said from where he was lounging across the sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. While they technically weren't _allowed_ to be in each other's room it was still pretty easy to break-in. All they had to do was share passwords or - in this case - answer the door's stupid riddle.

"As you can see, they're idiots." Adam told the boy and flopped down next to Matt. "Let me see that-"

"Don't copy my homework!"

"Hi," Takashi said, ignoring them all together "Most people call me Shiro...Adam said you were Keith?" He asked and the Slytherin crossed his arms, shrugging as he kicked the ground. Adam watched him warily. "What are you going hanging around Adam? You seem too cool for him."

"How _dare_ you-" Adam gasped, but was cut off by Keith.

"Dumbledore said I _had_ to," he grumbled "Because he's got emotional magic like me. But I'm not emotional!"

"Hey!" Adam frowned, sitting up "I'm not emotional either - what the Hell?" He demanded and looked at his friends "Am I emotional?" He asked and Takashi opened his mouth for a second before promptly closing it and turning back to his reading. Adam gasped again " _Traitor_." He growled and Keith sighed.

"Can we go back to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom?" He asked, voice rising a little with hope. Adam groaned. It seemed as though that was the _only_ part of the castle that Keith enjoyed. Takashi's eyes flicked Keith up and down as he looked back to where Adam was trying to accept he was going to be stuck with this child _forever_.

"I can take him," He said and they all paused "If...Keith is okay with that." Shiro shrugged. Adam stared. On one hand... He didn't want Takashi to suffer needlessly. But on the other hand he _did_ volunteer so....

"Yeah, okay." Keith said quickly - a little too quickly. Adam should have been offended, but instead just fell back on the couch. He needed a nap. Or possibly a lot of coffee. Both? Both sounded _amazing_.

"So," Matt said when Takashi took Keith out of the common room. "How long do you think it'll take for Shiro to adopt him?"

"Ten minutes. He has a bleeding heart and that kid is the definition of a sob story."

"Is he?" Matt yawned "Hit me the gossip, Travers."

"His mom was a death eater apparently - but get this...The kid is a half-blood, according to Dumbledore."

"Ooh. Mama hooked up with a muggle? Bet you that you-know-who wasn't impressed." Matt said, clicking his tongue as he flipped a page in his book. "Let me guess - his dad got murdered by our favorite magical dictator?"

"Bingo. The kid was there too, apparently...But nobody knows if you-know-who spared him or if he managed to hide."

"Hmm...Seems sketchy," Matt said and Adam nodded in agreement, reaching over to read Matt's herbology essay. That class truly was the bane of his existence. "Do we know who the mom is?"

"No idea," Adam sighed "She's probably dead by now anyways...Or in Azkaban." He said, with a click of his tongue "Hey - rumor has it you have an evil sibling. Why don't you hang out with the kid too? Take him off my hands a couple days a week."

"Ha! No thanks," Matt told him "My sister is the only tragic child I need in my life."

"You're such a fake friend."

* * *

"I got detention." Keith announced as he entered Adam's dormitory "I'm supposed to tell you."

Dear God. Adam couldn't catch a break - he had Quidditch practice to get to. If they had any hope of destroying Gryffindor they had to be in tip-top shape. He looked at Keith and noted that his clothes at least didn't look singed...

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." The kid said, hunching his shoulder. Adam groaned and put down his broom.

"I feel like if you were supposed to tell me than I should be worrying about it, idiot." He said and crossed his arms. Keith said nothing. "I'll take you practice with me if you spit it out." He tried and this at least got the other kid's attention. While he hadn't really said anything, he had seen his eyes widened during the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match last week. Granted, his eyes seemed to widen anytime Takashi was involved...but still.

"Can I do the thing with the bat?" He asked. Huh. He wanted to be a beater... Adam should have seen that coming with all the anger issues.

"As long as you don't get knocked out with a bludger...I don't care." He shrugged and this seemed to win him over because the tension in his shoulders released into something akin to defeat and he kicked the ground.

"I...Kind of...Accidentally...Set somebody on fire."

A pause.

"You set someone on fire?"

"Yeah."

"Accidentally?"

"Yeah."

Adam stared.

"Are they...Okay?" He asked and Keith shrugged "Who was it?"

"Some girl in our house. The big one who hits people." He grumbled and Adam racked his name to put a name to the description "She said I was flirting with her girlfriend and I _wasn't_. I just needed her old notes from charms!" He complained, crossing his arms "And she tried hit me and I didn't _mean_ to set her on fire, but I kind of did." He explained. Girlfriend?

"This wouldn't happen to be Zethrid Carrow, would it?" Adam asked and Keith nodded. Great. Just great. "You make the worst enemies... I'll figure it out later." He muttered and pinched his nose. This kid was going to actually kill him. Somehow. It was only a matter of time. Keith shrugged and crossed his arms.

"So...Quidditch?" He asked, voice going high with hope.

Maybe a hobby would keep him from causing problems....

* * *

"How's it going with Keith?" Takashi asked as he handed Adam some fluxweed. About half-way through the semester Slughorn had ordered them to work together despite being in different houses. He claimed it was to get them to work together, but honestly it caused more bickering.

"Stop - we don't need that yet!" He grumbled, pushing Takashi's hand out of the way so he could stir the potion "And it's fine. He exists. I exist. We're both alive and that's what counts." He sighed. Takashi snorted and propped himself on the table next to the cauldron, completely giving up on helping. He seemed to content to just watch Adam work either way.

"I think you should add a bit more knotgrass," He told him conversationally "The color looks a bit off."

"What are you talking about? It's perfect!" Adam objected. "You need to get your eyes checked, Shirogane."

"You're the one with glasses."

"Ha...Very funny. Definitely never heard that -" Whatever else Adam was going to say was interrupted by a loud bang as the potion exploded in his face. There were a few minutes of silence as Adam stared at his ruined creation, wiping the sticky substance from his eyes as Slughorn sighed from the front of the classroom. From beside him, Takashi laughed.

"You were saying, oh wise potioneer?" He asked and Adam grabbed some fluxweed to throw at him.

"I'm going to _hex you_!"

* * *

Adam was ready to give up. Truly. He was over it.

"So...Keith." He said, ignoring that the entire hall had gone silent. People had even stopped eating to stare. "What, uh, do you have there?" He asked and Keith paused in putting some pudding on his plate to look at the item next to him with a hint of guilt.

"A sword..." He answered, not meeting his gaze. A few people whispered.

"Do you know who that sword belongs to?" Adam sighed. From the Gryffindor table, Takashi was putting a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Adam wanted to yell at him to come help, but figured it would cause more problems. Keith scowled.

"No...But they shouldn't have just left it laying around!" He argued "I was going to give it to Professor Slughorn - but I just wanted to look at it!" He said and Adam nodded.

"Right, right. And where did you happen to find this sword?"

"It was in the weird hat that sings songs. A bird dropped it."

For fuck's sake.

"Keith that's Godric Gryffindor's sword..." He sighed "Slytherins aren't supposed to be able to pull it from the sorting hat." He explained.

"Oh. Well I did."

"Yeah, I fucking see that!" He groaned "I - can somebody help me?" He complained to the entire school "All of you are just watching this? I have homework to do, you know! Either help me or stop staring, you freaks!" He snapped at them and a few people muttered among themselves before going back to eating. "Keith...Maybe don't advertise the sword." He whispered.

"Why? It looks cool!" Keith said and picked it up "Shiro is in Gryffindor and he's kind of cool." He reasoned. Adam pursed his lips.

He didn't deserve this.

* * *

"You look stressed."

"I am," Adam answered "Which is why I'm going on a nice, long walk to the whomping willow so that I may be beaten to death before attending transfiguration." He said and Takashi snorted, falling into step with him. Adam gave him a curious look. Normally they tried not to talk that much in public. Pretty much everyone knew they friends, but it was still best not to advertise it. Adam got heckled enough as it was and he didn't need anybody else looking into his parentage....

"Well before you get beaten to death, I got you something!" He said and held up a thin, golden chain. Adam wasn't much for gold, but was too distracted by how pleased Takashi looked with himself to comment. He grabbed the chain, head tilted a bit in confusion "You gave me a protection charm,"  Takashi explained, holding up his wrist to reveal the silver bracelet Adam had given him their first year. "I thought I could return the favor!" He beamed.

"It's a protection charm?" Adam said numbly. Something in his stomach was kind of twisting as he looked it over, though he couldn't quite figure out why. Takashi chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Um...Not exactly? It was apparently doused in Felix Felicis," He explained "So it's lucky!"

What?

"You... _Felix Felicis_?" Adam gaped "Takashi! That's incredibly rare! And...And to put it in a necklace? I didn't think that was a thing..." He trailed off and shook his head "Thank you." He told him, unsure of how to process his own reaction. To his surprise, Takashi flushed a little and shrugged.

"Um. Sure. Yeah." He laughed and Adam felt another tug at his gut. What was this? His heart was kind of beating fast. Was he dying? Maybe he had been poisoned during lunch... "Anyways! I'll let you get back to dying. I'll see you at dueling club, partner." He added, shoving him playfully before walking away. Adam stood frozen to the spot. Right. Cool. Totally cool.

"What's that?"

Ugh.

"Go away, Keith."

"Did Shiro give you a necklace? Why?"

"Go _away_ , Keith."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm going to hit you with a silencing charm, I swear." Adam snapped at him. Keith scowled.

"I'll set you on fire."

This kid really got on his nerves.

"Touché."

* * *

Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans were personally Adam's favorite snack.

Not to eat by himself, obviously, but to sweetly hand out and watch the reactions of betrayal when someone inevitably got a vomit flavored bean.

His victim today was Keith. Really, it was Keith's own fault for trusting him. He should have known better by now.

"I hate you!" Keith growled as he continued to stuff his face with chocolate to get the taste out of his mouth. Adam smiled and went back to reading over Keith's potions essay. The kid was certainly bright - and his power was off the charts. However, essays just weren't his thing... Mainly from lack of effort. Adam figured that when you were naturally as talented as Keith, hard work wasn't always necessary.

"You realize this is supposed to be four pages, right?" He asked and held up the piece of parchment "It's only one right now."

"I answered the question!" Keith argued and Adam rolled his eyes and tossed it back to him, not willing to fight it. He could fail if he wanted. Adam was dealing with his own crisis at the moment - the crisis in question known as Takashi Shirogane.

He wasn't for sure when it happened, but he had lost the ability to talk to his friend. Which was troublesome because for the most part he actually kind of liked talking to Takashi. Only now, he found himself kind of blanking on things to say. And when he did manage to have a conversation with him he was left to figure out what they had even been talking about because Takashi would inevitably do something really...Weird. Like smile.

Damn him.

"Do you like him?" Keith asked and Adam was jolted from his thoughts to see the first year looking at him suspiciously.

"What? No! Who?" Adam sputtered and Keith rose an eyebrow.

"Shiro. Do you like him? Like... _like_ like him?" He asked and Adam stared.

"I...No! _No_! Of course not!" He spluttered "He's...He's in Gryffindor and not even pureblood and has a stupid face!" Adam snapped and slammed open his textbook. Ridiculous. Who would even think...? Crazy. Just absolute nonsense.

"Okay...So you do like him." Keith said, examining another Bertie Botts bean with askance "I'll tell him!"

" _Fucking try me you evil little rat-_ "

* * *

"I love it here..."

Adam glanced to where Takashi was sitting, knees to his chest as he stared up at the stars. His robes were in horrific disarray, sitting awkwardly on him as he tilted his head back and took in the sky. Adam tried to follow his gaze, but the stars never seemed to hold his attention as long.

"Do you know what an astronaut is?" Takashi asked, turning his head slightly towards Adam. Their feet were dangling over the astronomy tower, a precarious position that could plunge them to certain death, but somehow...Adam felt the safest he had ever been at this school. "It's a muggle thing, I guess. People would fly into space."

" _Into_ space?" Adam repeated, a little alarmed "Why would they do that?"

"To see the other planets! And the stars. It would be _amazing_ up there, wouldn't it?" Takashi sighed and Adam stared blankly.

"Wouldn't they die?"

"I mean...They have suits and stuff so you can carry oxygen with you. This guy - Neil Armstrong - actually walked on the _moon_ not too long ago." He informed him and Adam scoffed.

"He did not."

"He did! I saw on TV!" Shiro insisted, eyes wide "He was there!"

"What the bloody Hell is a _TV_?" Adam asked, bewildered. Muggles were so strange. "And why do you need to be on the moon? You can see the stars fine from here." He pointed out and Takashi pouted and shrugged. Ugh... Adam hated when he did that. He looked back out the stars. He supposed...They were beautiful. Scattered pieces of light that burned and glowed. Like magic...But something entirely different. Unable to help himself, he turned back to Takashi "What do the stars look like on the moon?" He asked quietly.

Takashi blinked and a small smile touched his face.

"I don't know..." He murmured "Maybe one day I'll find out."

Adam couldn't quite imagine anybody riding a broom to the moon, but he wasn't going to say that.

They went quiet after that - as they did every time they met up on the astronomy tower.

However, that silence was tragically broken a few seconds later.

"What are you guys doing?"

"It's after curfew - go to bed before Filch finds you." Adam groaned as Keith popped up and weaseled in between them. Shiro laughed and moved over so he could sit down, ruffling his hair a bit in greeting. Unlike when other people tried to touch him, Keith _didn't_ try to burn him. Which Adam appreciated. He wouldn't like a burnt Takashi.

"You're up," Keith pointed out "And you're supposed to be _watching_ me so..." He trailed off with a shrug and Adam groaned.

"Do you like astronomy, Keith?" Takashi asked and Keith shrugged.

"It's okay... The planets are kind of hard to memorize." He said and then brightened "When I was little, my dad once showed me this guy - I forget his name - _walk on the moon_. It was awesome!" He sighed dreamily. "I think I might want to do that. The rockets look cool."

"Right?!" Takashi said brightly and Adam leaned back, content to listen to these two weird, muggle lovers talk about the moon.

He should start paying more attention in astronomy.

* * *

Keith was being resorted with the first years.

The weird phoenix kept dropping the hat in front of him and Keith pulled out the _stupid sword_ every. Single. Time. Eventually, Dumbledore caved.

Keith - who had been sorted first despite tradition - was predictably moved to Gryffindor the second it was placed on his head. Adam sighed. At least he was rid of the tyrant.

Then again, Keith practically launched himself in the seat next to Takashi so Adam got the feeling he wasn't completely rid of him yet... Plus, given the fact that the son of a death eater was now in _Gryffindor_...Yeah. Things might get a bit harder for the kid. 

"Hey!" A voice yelped and Adam turned to see two boys stumbling as they attempted to rejoin the other first years. The first one had fallen down, having been pushed by one of Adam's housemates - Severus or something? "That was _rude_."

"Oh?" A girl snorted "Come on, McClain. Just go sit with your mudblood sister and get out of here." She said and Adam rose an eyebrow. Veronica McClain was a Ravenclaw a year below him. Her blood status was a well-known fact among the school...However, the fact she had a brother who had magic as well was...Interesting. Had two magical children been produced in one muggle family before?

"Leave him _alone_." The other boy growled, helping McClain up. "You get a kick out of bullying eleven-year-olds?" He growled and patted McClain's shoulder "Come on, buddy. We should get in line...I'm pretty sure they already called my name." He mused "Do you think I can still get sorted?" He asked and started leading the other kid away. The Slytherins gave sneers and waves up until McGongall paused in her reading to take note of whatever disturbance was happening. Everyone went quiet.

"McClain, Lance."

"WHOOO!" Screamed a voice (probably Veronica) "Go Lance!" She yelled and a few other Ravenclaws joined in as the boy scrambled to chair.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Typical," Zethrid muttered "Going with the housetraitor." She mused and the other boy who had been helping Lance stepped up to the stool. Everyone went quiet. Was that...

"Isn't he part of the Garrett family?" Someone asked and Adam tensed.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Slytherin for sure." Severus nodded in agreement with his housemates. A few affirmative hums washed over the table and Adam watched in raw horror as the kid sat on the stool, face disappearing as the hat covered him. A heavy silence fell over the hall and Adam was pretty sure he almost passed out right then and there.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Really?" Someone groaned "Well there goes the Garrett family's reputation."

"Too bad. His parents are pretty powerful."

"Should have sent him to Durmstrang."

Despite the boy's suppose fall from grace, the boy looked all too pleased to have not been sorted in Slytherin. He waved merrily at his new housemates, practically dashing down to join them as they screamed in welcome. Adam thoughtfully put his chin in his hand. Interesting... He wasn't for sure if this meant he was completely free of his concerns. The Garrett family could cause problems for him after all...

Or not. He was fifteen now. Surely luck was on his side this time.

He touch the gold chain around his neck and smiled. Honestly...Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famous last words, my friend. 
> 
> Lance and Hunk are here (: Next chapter will shift focus more towards the younger crew - although Shiro and Adam will still be very much around. Maybe even officially dating soon.


	3. Keith Kogane and the Boy who Won't Stop Blowing up His Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is trying to control his fire powers and weird stuff is going on with the McClain kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP quick updates. Hopefully the next one won't be as long. I do have big plans for this fic. I love weaving HP lore and Voltron lore together to create chaos. Enjoy Keith and Lance's first interactions!

Now Keith didn't know any legilimency.... but he didn't think the boy with the blue eyes liked him very much.

Shiro insisted that Keith didn't think _anyone_ liked him, but the second-year was pretty sure about this one. Upon being sorted into Gryffindor, the blue eyed boy had taken one look at Keith and seemed to have decided in that moment...They were enemies.

Which would have been fine except for the fact Keith really didn't have time for that. He already had plenty of enemies...Namely the entire Slytherin house. So really, Keith couldn't pencil him in... Not that the kid seemed to care. It was like clockwork. Every time Monday around two in the afternoon _something_ of Keith's would inevitably blow up.

Nobody could ever _prove_ it was the McClain kid but....Keith knew. He knew.

"Really? My transfiguration essay?" He asked as he looked at the now blackened parchment in front of him. From where he was curled up against the window of the common room, McClain glanced over at him and tilted his head at being addressed.

"What?" He asked, eyes impossibly wide with innocence. Keith glared.

"I know you did this." He said and the boy blinked.

"Did what?"

"My essay. It exploded. Please stop exploding my stuff."

"What essay?" He asked "All I see is ashes." He shrugged and Keith rolled his eyes, pulling out his wand to clear away the damage. He paused when he felt eyes digging into him and turned to find McClain looking almost eagerly at him. Keith lowered his wand.

"Is something else going to explode if I try to clean this up?" He asked and the boy sighed.

"I don't know what you're _talking about,_ mullet." He reiterated slowly, as if Keith was the annoying one in that moment. For the love of - Keith flicked his wand and from the other room he heard a sharp bang and scream in one of the dormitories "Oh no. That doesn't sound good." McClain hummed and went back to looking out the window.

Maybe Keith did have time for one more enemy.

* * *

"That's kind of impressive," Shiro informed him as he piled more mashed potatoes on his plate "He's only a first year... I'm surprised he knows those spells. Especially considering he's from a muggle family."

"That's not the _point_ , Mr. Prefect." Keith snapped back, gesturing to Shiro's badge "Get him to knock it off!"

"How do you know it's him?"

"I know." Keith insisted and turned to where McClain himself was skipping into the dining hall "I _know_."

"Uh huh. Well. I'm going to go talk to Adam. See you later." He said, much to Keith's annoyance, and went over towards where he definitely wasn't allowed to sit at the Slytherin table. Keith sighed. The entire school seemed to accept that Shiro was begrudgingly allowed there. Keith was surprised the Slytherins allowed it, but figured Adam had something to do with that.

Bitterly, he went back to his food, aggressively stabbing it. How _was_ an eleven-year-old able to set magical traps to blow up his things? A muggle-born no less? Unless...

"Hey," He called, gaining the attention of the seventh-years "Who's Veronica McClain?"

"She's a bit old for you, little man." The boy with black hair and round glasses snorted and Keith rose an eyebrow at him, unimpressed "She's fourth year, I think. Ravenclaw. Blue eyes, brown hair, glasses." He shrugged "Her little brother is a first-year in our house, I think."

Ravenclaw.... That might explain it. Surely his sister was smart enough to help her evil brother....

Side quest: Find Veronica McClain and ask her what the Hell was going on.

Him and the kid were in the same house after all...There was no reason for them to be enemies. No reason at - wait. _Wait_.

"TRAVERS!" He shouted, shoving his way from the table towards where Adam had been exiting the Great Hall. "You little - _Adam_." He growled and the boy paused at his voice, looking warily around before turning to face Keith. "What were you just doing?"

"What? I finished having dinner with Takashi...?" He asked, tilting his head "Not that it is any of your concern-"

"No. With the McClain kid. I just saw you talking to him."

"Who is tha-?"

" _Are you the reason my stuff keeps getting blown up_?" Keith growled, poking a finger at his chest. Adam looked down at the finger then back at Keith's face.

"Your stuff is being blown up? I- _Hide_." Adam hissed, and jerked him to the side into one of the closets nearby. Keith floundered after him, grabbing at the walls to try and stay upright as the door slammed shut behind them. He tried to speak, but the other boy clapped a hand over his mouth, peering through the crack. "Stay. Quiet." He whispered.

"...let me get this straight," A voice asked and Keith tried to lean down a bit to see a Hufflepuff kid and McClain walking outside "You want to make his _bed_ explode? Isn't that a tiny bit of an overkill, dude?" The Hufflepuff asked, peering down at McClain. The boy shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hunk, I'm at _war_ here. I can't let this guy win."

"Is...He aware you're at war?"

"That's hardly the point." McClain sighed and paused "Did you hear something?"

Keith frowned. He hadn't made any noise. Neither had Adam.

"No..." The other boy frowned and stopped walking so the pair of them were directly outside the door Adam and Keith were huddled in. "Did you?" He asked slowly and there was a long pause before McClain gave a small laugh.

"Um...No. Sorry, must be in a funny mood or something. Anyways, my _point_ is..." He continued and the footsteps receded down the hall, echoing down the empty corridor. Adam let out a sigh of relief, pushing his head against door.

"What's wrong with you?" Keith asked, kicking at his leg. He tried to push down his nervousness at being so close to the wooden door in general. He wasn't the best with...Flammable things. A trait probably developed from randomly shooting flames out of his body at unexpected points in time.

"Nothing." Adam muttered and flung the door open "Go away before people see me talking to you."

"Why are you scared of a couple of first years?" Keith asked and froze "Is he blowing up your stuff too?!" He demanded and the fifteen-year-old pushed his glasses up, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"No. I just - Why haven't you learned _anything_ yet?" He grumbled and jerked his head in the direction the pair had gone. "That's Hunk Garrett." He explained as if that was supposed to clear anything up. Adam must have caught the bafflement on his face because he rolled his eyes "The Garrett family is pureblooded. And very close to my family."

"Oh...Shouldn't you be friends then?" He asked, perplexed. Keith wasn't that experienced with family antics - especially pureblood ones - but he figured you weren't supposed to run away from the people your family liked. Adam winced.

"I ...Suppose we should be." He muttered and turned away "Go bother Takashi or something."

"Wait. That didn't make sense. Come back!" He called when Adam turned the corner "Son of a - ugh." He grumbled and kicked the floor. Stupid Adam. Of course any conversation with him was a waste of time.

On the bright side he now had solid proof that McClain was trying to sabotage him. The thought made fire crackle at his fingertips. What was his _problem_? Nobody was really certain if fire or explosions could hurt Keith because, well, his magic was a bit unique in that regard...but McClain seemed ready to test the theory for everyone.

"Watch it, freak." Somebody snarled as they pushed past Keith down the hallway. He only had a second to make out Griffin's face before being shoved roughly again to the side as Zethrid appeared behind him. Calm. Calm. He needed to be _calm_. He had promised Professor McGongall he would be...calm...

"House traitor." She spat at him as she continued walking. Keith sighed and reached down to pick up his wand. Idiots. He could take them apart with one flick of his wand...He knew he could do it...He was powerful enough to...

"Keith?"

"Shiro," Keith said weakly, straightening up "Hi."

"You're on fire again."

"Yeah...Probably." Keith muttered and stomped on the hem of his robes. A few more students walking past snickered.

"A literal hot head!" One girl whispered and Keith scowled at her until Shiro snapped his fingers in front of his nose.

"I'm fine," He said on instinct "Let's just go back to the common room." He sighed and hunched his shoulder as made his way towards the staircase. Before he could turn the corner though, a small whisper caught his attention. He froze, letting Shiro run into his back as he tilted his head towards the bathroom to their right.

"Keith?"

"Shh!" He hushed and tugged on his friend's sleeve to creep a little closer to where he swore he heard McClain's voice. What the Hell was he doing in the girl's bathroom? Maybe he was some kind of pervert. Silently, he brought out his wand and looked at Shiro expectantly. The other boy shook his head at him in exasperation, but brought out his own wand before tapping it to the door to the bathroom, making the voices inside louder for them to hear.

"I don't get many visitors!" A girl crooned "Have you come to make fun of me? Oh, I bet you have! You seem like the type!" She sniffed and there was a wail of agony that had Keith pulling his head away from the door, grimacing.

"I don't want to make fun you," McClain's voice echoed back "I'm just like you!"

"Dead?" The girl's voice asked, unimpressed.

"Oh. Um. No...I meant muggleborn. You are muggleborn, right? That's what people say." He said nervously and Keith leaned in a little more, curiosity nabbing at him. He had no idea there was a dead muggleborn floating around the school...Better question: how did McClain know? He glanced over at Shiro, questioningly. The boy only shook his head and frowned. 

"What's it matter to you?" The girl sneered "There are plenty of other muggleborns in this school. Go bother them." She sniffed and there was another wail that had Keith cringing as he pulled away from the sound.

"Wait - please don't go!" McClain called after her "I need to know how you died! I think someone is trying to..." A long pause "I think someone is after me."

Silence greeted his words.

"Do you?" The girl finally hummed, voice less sympathetic and more...Curious. "I can tell you I was killed under very specific circumstances. I doubt that-"

"The Chamber of Secrets," McClain interrupted "Nobody is supposed to talk about it except my sister and I have been trying to figure it out. The teachers keep threatening to punish us if we keep asking but... I think somebody is going to try and open it again." He began and Keith felt his breath catch a little. The Chamber of what...? Shiro seemed just as baffled by the name, but leaned in closer.

"Why is that, little muggleborn?' The girl taunted "And why do you think a dead girl would have any answers for you?"

"I keep...Hearing things. Voices. And I don't... They keep saying I'm not supposed to hear them. That I shouldn't be able to hear them and it's making them mad." He said slowly "Did...That happen to you? Before you died?" He asked, voice going very small. Keith felt his skin prickle at that, but made no move. If anything, he held his breath, waiting for the answer.

"No. Not at all." The girl said and a long sigh followed her words "Sorry, sorry!" She sang and another wail followed before there was a loud splash and more silence. Keith was just about to back away when another voice joined in.

"It was worth a try, Lance."

Garrett. Keith hadn't realized he was even there.

"I thought...You said if someone was trying to kill me the chamber..." He trailed off.

"My parents don't talk about the chamber that much. I think it happened before they went to school here. All I know is that it was used to kill muggleborns... But Lance, it happened so long ago and hasn't happened since. It just seems unlikely." Garrett told him and there was the sound of footsteps clicking against the tiled floor as he spoke. "Buddy..."

"No. I...I'm not _crazy_. Those voices are pissed. And they're everywhere."

"What do they say?"

"That I shouldn't hear them mainly. That only the pure should hear them." He mumbled and there was another sigh "I guess...There are a few that aren't mad. Just curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah. When I'm trying to sleep...Sometimes, they say that I must have been chosen or something." He murmured "I don't know. I just...I swear Kogane is behind this."

Keith reared back. Him? _Him_? What the Hell did he do to get involved in this nonsense? Garrett's choking noise voices similar thoughts.

"Everyone knows he was in Slytherin first. That's the house that all purebloods go to," He sneered "Maybe he used dark magic to switch...And is going to take out all the muggleborns in Gryffindor before moving onto other houses."

Well. That was just jumping to conclusions. Keith scowled at the door, feeling his skin heat up again with annoyance. Shiro winced, putting a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"...so that is why you're trying to blow up his bed?"

"What? No, that's because we're at war," McClain dismissed "Also, I want an excuse to watch him. See what he does. Maybe he hears voices too." He mused and Shiro tugged at Keith's robes, pulling him away from the door.

"I think we've heard enough," He said quietly when Keith started to protest "We need to go to McGongall."

"What? Why?! We can't do that!" Keith gaped "Are you crazy?!" He demanded and Shiro paused, crossing his arms.

"He's hearing _voices_ , Keith. That's not normal. And the fact he's so paranoid that someone is trying to kill him? Also not normal. Plus he thinks it could be _you_. The explosions were cute, but if he's actually trying to hurt you-"

"He won't hurt me," Keith argued stubbornly. He wasn't entirely sure where this confidence in McClain came from, but knew if he argued it passionately enough, Shiro would cave. "Just let me talk to him first. He said his sister was helping him too so what are the chances _she's_ also crazy? And Garrett?" He asked. Shiro sighed.

"Even if he was onto something - shouldn't a teacher know?"

"You're a prefect and you know. That works, right?"

"It...It absolutely does not."

"Great. We're on the same page. You won't tell. I won't tell. Boom." He said, clapping his hands together "Great talk."

"Keith-"

"Bye Shiro!" He called, running off in the direction of the library. Shiro stood frozen, looking horrified in how the events had just unfolded.

" _Keith_!"

* * *

Six books. Three scrolls. One old newspaper clipping.

That was what Keith dumped on McClain's bed the next morning.

"What the-" McClain gasped, jumping for his wand at Keith's sudden appearance, nearly knocking over his bedstand in alarm as he began to wake up. Keith snorted and easily plucked the wand from his grasp, ignoring McClain's growl of irritation.

"I'm not trying to kill you." He informed him bluntly and McClain froze.

"Excuse...me?"

"I'm not trying to kill you. I don't have the time." Keith shrugged "And I don't care if you're a muggleborn or whatever. My dad was a muggle and he raised me." He added, watching McClain's face move from shocked to suspicious to irritated once more.

"Is that so?"

"Yep," Keith said popping the p at the end "I don't really like you and I would rather you not blow up my stuff, but I think we can help each other." He announced. McClain stared, looking around his dormitory helplessly. Keith had already kicked them out minutes before waking the other boy up so they were tragically alone.

"How the Hell do you even know that I thought...?"

"Doesn't matter. I know. I'll help you figure out the weird voices if you help me with my problem." He offered and the other boy stared at him, blinking sluggishly before shaking his head with a sigh.

"And what is your problem exactly? And how am I, a first year, supposed to help you?" He gritted out, shoving Keith's research off his bed with narrowed eyes. Keith scoffed.

"Despite being a first year, you're...Pretty decent with fire magic." He admitted "With all the explosions and what not. I am...Not." He admitted and inwardly cringed. Keith normally didn't have to put forth too much effort to be good at things. He just...Was. It never crossed his mind before that he could ever need help with something. Well. Until now.

"I don't know, rumor has it that you're pretty good at making explosions yourself." McClain drawled. "So what? You want me to somehow make you not turn into a ball of flames every time you get your feelings hurt?" He asked and shook his head "You might just need a therapist, dude."

"Alright. Have fun with those voices then-" Keith began, forcing down his annoyance as he scooped up the books again, waiting for the panic to settle in. Three seconds later, McClain cleared his throat.

"Wait - I... Fine. Whatever. I'll _try._ You have to give me results though!" McClain warned him, sitting up in his bed with glower.

"Already done. You're a parseltongue." Keith informed him with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm a what?"

"Parseltongue. You can talk to snakes. Those are the voices you're hearing." Keith told him and McClain continued to stare blankly at him "I was originally in Slytherin, remember? They talk about this stuff. It's really rare. Only Salazar Slytherin himself could do it and his descendants." He shrugged and McClain immediately shook his head.

"No way. Muggleborn, remember?" He said, pointing a finger at himself "I can't be related to the bigot wizard."

"Which would be why you keep hearing the snakes complain that you're unworthy of the gift." Keith reasoned and tapped the papers he brought in "Read up on it if you don't believe me. I'm still trying to figure out how the Hell you can do it too, but... Really it doesn't matter. I wouldn't tell anyone though. Everyone is going to immediately assume you're evil." He added.

"I'm not evil! I'm in Gryffindor." He groaned and flopped on the bed "And I can't speak to snakes. You're crazy." He added. Keith rolled his eyes. He shouldn't be surprise the idiot was trying to deny such an obvious truth. Good thing he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Are you sure...?" He asked and reached into his pocket to produce a garden snake. McClain jumped at the sight of it, almost falling off the bed. "It doesn't bite," Keith frowned at him "Baby."

"I'm _not_ a baby. You freaking mullet wearing... Who just carries a snake in their pocket? That's weird. You're _weird_ -" McClain started, but trailed off when the snake hissed at him. There was a long pause. "Oh my God."

"What did it say?"

"That you're stupid," McClain snapped at him and fell back against his pillows "The snake talked. The snake _talked_."

"So...You'll help me?" Keith asked, putting the snake on his nightstand. McClain warily kept his eyes on the thing, not willing to break the gaze. "Yes?"

"Can you give me a second to digest, please?" McClain hissed at him "I...Sure. Fine. Whatever. Can you get that thing out of here?" He demanded, nodding to the snake. "There's other ways to be parseltongue, right? Other than being related to Slytherin?"

"Um...Not really. Maybe somewhere all the way Slytherin had a squib descendant or something and you're related to him."

"No!" McClain yelled loudly "No. _No_. I can't...I just." He shook his head "Okay. We're going to come back to this after I can wrap my mind around it more." He shook his head and warily looked Keith up and down. "I'm still going to blow up your stuff." He added and Keith wrinkled his nose.

"I...Don't like you."

"Good. You're not really my cup of tea either."

* * *

Lance was a terrible teacher.

Truly awful. This mainly stemmed from the fact he preferred to brag and goad rather than actually _teach_ anything, but Keith was determined to be patient. He had too much riding on controlling his powers to not give the dumbass a chance. Still, part of him was of the belief that if Shiro couldn't do it...Nobody could. Least of all, this guy.

"Just think of it like water."

"Like _water_?" Keith repeated "It's not water! It's fire! Why would I...?"

Yeah. Keith was pretty much done with this.

"God, how are you the top of your class?" McClain groaned, reclining in one of the empty desks of the classroom they were in. "Just listen, mullet. My sister says nobody ever talks about elemental magic because it all has the same basis. Water. Air. Fire. Earth. Those sort of things. They all _come_ from something. You can't just make it appear out of nowhere and they are all connected to one another. Water is the easiest to think about controlling. You can't picture moving air or fire around as easy, but water is...It's something you can actually move in real life." He said slowly "So just picture fire the same way you do water." He shrugged. Keith sighed. Right. Okay.

He felt his body warm a bit, his magic slipping from his spine to his finger tips and rolling around in a burst of energy. Water. Think water. Water in a box. It can't escape and burn anyone alive. It can't accidentally burn a house down because it's _water_ and -

"Ah!" McClain yelped as the desk next to him shot up in flames. Keith opened his eyes, watching as the other boy danced away while trying to keep his robes free from the flames "Damnit - you aren't _listening_ to me!" He scowled, dusting himself off and blue eyes settled on him, fierce with frustration. They melted a bit into confusion when he saw Keith grinning back at him.

"I am," Keith beamed "It worked that time. Guess that means I can retaliate when you blow my stuff up." He shrugged and tried to concentrate on putting the flames out. After a few attempts the fire dwindled enough so that he could flick his wand and spray water over the remainder. He hoped nobody would question the black desk too much...

A pause.

"I've never met anyone who I disliked as much as you." McClain finally said. "And I'm definitely setting your bed on fire still."

"Try it," Keith rolled his eyes "I'll set you precious slippers on fire." He said, thinking to the fluffy blue slip-ons he had seen next to the Gryffindor's bed this morning. McClain narrowed his eyes.

"You were successful _one_ time. Don't get - _why_?" He yelled when another desk went up in flames next to him " _Kogane_."

* * *

So Keith's fire powers had improved. They weren't _perfect_ , but they were good enough that maybe....

"Do you really think you can handle this?" McGongall asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned back in her chair. Shiro was beside Keith, already nodding vigorously as he put a hand on his shoulder. McGongall didn't acknowledge him, instead putting her gaze directly on the younger boy.

"Yes, professor." He answered "I'll keep practicing, but I don't think I'll be a danger on the pitch."

" _Think_?" McGongall asked sharply and Keith inwardly winced. Right. She wasn't the kind of professor to mess around with this stuff. He should have been more certain with his answer. Still he didn't back down. He kept his gaze firmly on her. "Mr. Kogane, this is a privilege and I want to ensure the safety of all students before allowing you to take part in even a Quidditch _practice_." She told him.

"We understand, professor." Shiro jumped in "And we'll be careful. James Potter is more than capable of-" He started, but was cut off by McGongall raising her hand.

"You're not going to convince me by bringing up James Potter," She told him with pursed lips. Keith shrugged. He wasn't a huge fan on the seventh-year. Shiro was though so he couldn't say much on the matter. Keith only had to put up with him for the rest of the year...Well. Him and his ridiculous friends. "Kogane, look at me." McGongall said and Keith did, letting the smidge of hope he had building up in him dwindle. "Do you really think you can do this?" She asked.

"Yes," Keith said immediately "I won't hurt anyone."

 _I'm not a monster_ , he internally added. He wasn't an idiot. He had picked up enough hints about his mother to know what people thought about him. Death eater. A powerful one considered how strong Keith was with muggle blood running through his veins as well. There had even been whispers of him somehow being related to Voldemort himself. Keith didn't often entertain their ridiculous antics, but he sometimes in dreams he swore...

Nevermind. He wasn't evil. Or a death eater. He was just a second-year trying to play Quidditch.

Perhaps McGongall sensed this struggle because her face softened a fraction before she leaned back, nodding.

"One chance," She warned and picked up quill "If this doesn't work out we won't being given it another until we are sure you have this under control." She added and Keith felt a weight fly off his shoulders. Shiro beamed, tugging at his elbow. Right. They should probably leave before she change her mind.

"Thank you!" Keith said brightly and made his way to escape when McGongall cleared his throat again.

"One more thing," She called and Shiro winced, turning to look at her innocently "Tell Potter I know about the Slytherin common room." She said without looking up from her paperwork. Keith snorted and followed Shiro out the door.

* * *

"....so we're going to have a Slytherin on our team?" Potter asked, wrinkling his nose. From beside him a girl cleared his throat. Potter glanced over at her and gave a sheepish shrug, offering a small smile in apology "I mean...A Slytherin who saw the light and became a Gryffindor!" He said brightly and a few others clapped.

"I do love a rags to riches story," Another boy nodded enthusiastically "Have we met? Officially? I'm Sirius Black. I'll admit I never switched houses but I _have_ also escaped the tyrannous clutches of those snakes." He winked "Also I'm a beater! James - our fearless captain - is a chaser just like your friend Shiro over here." He added and Shiro beamed at him. Keith glanced over at the two other boys sitting with them.

"What about them?" He asked and Sirius peered over his shoulder.

"Oh? That's Remus. He's there to provide us with a pretty face to look at." He said and the boy glanced up from his book to scowl at Sirius before flipping a page "Next to him is Peter. He's there for morale support when Remus refuses to look at us because he's mad." He added. "Oh! And the redheaded girl is Lily. She's really mean." He added "But isn't as mean as she used to be."

"Great." Keith said slowly, looking curiously at the girl who was talking to James with glittering green eyes. Her arms were crossed, disapproval crossing her face at whatever the other boy was saying, but it softened after a few seconds. "What about me?" He asked and this seemed to recapture James' attention.

"Seeker! You're the perfect build." James told him and turned back to Lily "Are you staying...?" He asked, hope hinting at his tone. The girl smiled.

"I have a potions essay to do... But I'll be at the game." She told him and kissed his cheek. Gross. "Try to not be an ass." She added and waved "Nice to meet you Keith!"

"Uh...Bye." He said, trying not to look too disgusted by the ordeal. Sirius wolf whistled after her before barely dodging the jinx she sent his way.

"That's my girlfriend." James said with a grin and Sirius scowled.

"Oi. Mate. Your girlfriend tried to kill me _again_."

"Isn't she great?" James beamed.

Keith was beginning to rethink Quidditch.

* * *

Lance McClain was missing.

Which was... Alarming to say the least.

After Keith managed to get his fire powers under control they had gone back to their initial relationship of blowing things up and not really talking. McClain had taken to competing against him in most things now. Seemingly attempting to prove he was better than Keith in almost anything. It was strange, but Keith figured he would allow it since they _had_ helped one another out.

He wasn't sure what to do about the kid just...Disappearing though.

There were rumors. Not everyone knew about McClain's heritage, but there were some who knew enough to claim Slytherins had gotten ahold of him. Keith thought back to the conversation in the bathroom... Maybe he should have told someone. Maybe he hadn't been wrong about someone being after him... Maybe...

"GARRETT!" He yelled, sprinting across the courtyard when he saw the Hufflepuff gathering up some books. The clock above them rung loudly, almost masking his voice as he tried to gain the other boy's attention. The eleven-year-old paused, eyes flickering around until he spotted Keith and paused. "Hi," Keith said, a little out of breath "You're...You're Hunk Garrett, right? McClain's friend?" He asked.

"Yes. You're Keith Kogane." Garrett nodded, stuffing his books into his bags. "Let me guess. You're here to proclaim your innocence?" He asked and Keith scowled.

"No. Obviously I didn't hurt him." He snapped back and crossed his arms "I was just... Did he ever tell you about...What I told him?" He asked, a little uncertain. Lance was a hot topic at the moment and Keith wasn't sure if he should reveal all he knew. For all of their safety. Garrett rose an eyebrow. "About the snakes...?" He tried and Garrett's lips pursed. He looked around them before sighing.

"He didn't tell me, but...I knew. I wish you wouldn't have told him." He said and ran a hand through his hair "Muggleborn Slytherins are rare...But a Gryffindor muggleborn who can speak parseltongue?" He shook his head "That's borderline impossible." He admitted.

"Did you tell your family about it?" Keith asked "They're purebloods, right? Friends with the Travers family?" He asked and Hunk tensed. From all Keith had seen of the other boy in the past, he had always been friendly and warm. Now though, he could sense the trepidation between them. A sort of terse wall that kept the conversation awkward and taut.

"My family did not hurt Lance." He said coolly "If you think that's the case then maybe you should check with your Death Eater mom to see if she had anything to do with it." He snapped and Keith felt the warmth in his body rise. He immediately pushed it down. He tried to imagine trapping air in a box. Lance always had liked the water analogy best, but for some reason air always clicked for Keith.

"I just wanted to be sure," Keith told him "You knew him best."

"Why do you even care? You guys don't like each other." Garrett told him with an air of exasperation. Keith remained silent. Truthfully, he didn't know why he cared. Him and McClain _didn't_ get along.

"I... Guess I miss my stuff being blown up." He shrugged, unwilling to look more deeply into it then that. There was a pause. Garrett seemed to mull over the answer, watching Keith with wary eyes before nodding.

"I have some theories..." He said slowly and bit his lip "I'm friends with some of the house elves. Want to get some food and go over them?" He asked and Keith blinked. Anyone who was friends with the house elves were clearly on some godlike level that Keith figured he shouldn't question. Instead he nodded and Hunk extended his hand. Right. Friends.

* * *

The search for Lance McClain was a fruitless endeavor. Two weeks of being missing had led to a very stressed faculty, sobbing parents visiting the school, very strict security, and an endless amount of searches...Yet not a sign of Lance.

Hunk and Keith's research only made things more confusing. So many people could be after him - mostly blood purists and Slytherin extremists - but the thing was there were a lot of those. They couldn't exactly rule out the dead either. Hunk was convinced the Bloody Barron was somehow involved.

At one point they attempted to talk to Veronica McClain about the ordeal, but the Ravenclaw had only been angered by their efforts. Keith figured that was a fair reaction to an eleven and twelve year old attempting to play detective, but still. _Some_ information would have been nice.

"...if they killed him there has to be a body." Keith pointed out, still in his Quidditch robes as he stuffed his face with cookies. Hunk bristled.

"There's no reason to assume he's dead." He snapped "Let's focus on the relevant stuff, alright? Muggleborn. Parseltongue. Gryffindor. What would all those things benefit?" He asked, tapping his quill thoughtfully against a table. He ducked as a plate of flying bread went over their heads.

"They would only be a _detriment_ ," Keith pointed out "Which is why it makes sense that this would be a murder."

"It isn't murder." Hunk repeated calmly "Lance is not dead."

Keith was like...Ninety percent sure he was dead.

"Okay," He said instead "Maybe someone took him to... " He gestured vaguely "Teach them...Parseltongue?"

Hunk stared before running a hand over his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Keith asked, flipping through one of the many books they had brought from the library to the kitchen without much thought. Hunk hummed. "Why are you friends with Lance? I thought your family was..." He trailed off for a moment "You're from a pureblood family." He finished with a shrug. Hunk glanced up at him, gnawing his lower lip as he nodded.

"I am," He agreed "My family was...Well, my ancestors have always believed blood purity is best...But never at the expense of hurting mudb- muggleborns, I mean." He said slowly "My parents are starting to rethink their views, I guess. Which is why we didn't ally ourselves with Death Eaters or with anybody else." He explained "Don't get me wrong - everyone is trying to get us to pick a side...Especially with the Dark Lord getting powerful, but my parents don't want to get involved. Neither do I, really." He added, wrinkling his nose. "I guess I'm kind of a coward when it comes to those kind of things. I even said no to Slytherin when the hat asked me." He sighed.

"That's not cowardly," Keith frowned "Aren't you supposed to be the first person in your family who _isn't_ a Slytherin? That's brave." He shrugged "Sirius Black is kind of like that...Except he's annoying. You're not." He added and a hint of a smile touched the other boy's face.

"Sirius Black is _cool_ ," He snorted "I don't think I could be as cool as him." He mused and flipped over another page "Anyways, Lance is my best friend. No matter what his blood status is." He sighed. Keith nodded. He could respect that.

"Oh - and what's the deal with the Travers family?" He added, thinking of Adam.

"Huh?" Hunk blinked "Oh, they're old friends of ours...But they're pretty peeved that we decided not to side with the Dark Lord, I think." He said with a shake of his head. "I guess that shows what kind of friends they are. They won't bother us though. My parents are too powerful." He said and Keith nodded.

"Is that why Adam is afraid of you?"

"Adam?" Hunk repeated and Keith nodded "Who is Adam?"

"Adam Travers? He's a fifth year." Keith told him, swiping a tart off a tray "He gets kind of nervous around you."

After a few seconds of eating in silence, Keith looked back up to see Hunk still staring blankly at him. He tilted his head questioningly, brows coming together at what could possibly be confusing the boy so much. After shutting and opening his mouth for a few moments he put down his quill.

"The Travers' children all died in a fire ten years ago," He started slowly "They don't have a son."

Well. Shiro was going to be in for a wild ride when Keith told him this later.

* * *

Honestly, Keith just hated Lance McClain.

Why did he even bother trying to find the guy? _Why did he bother_ _?!_

God. Of _course_ , McClain would show up in middle of Keith's first Qudditch game. It was the icing on the cake of what could be known as 'The Unfortunate Events that was Keith Kogane's Life'. He had been training for _weeks_ \- even going out a little extra with Shiro so that he could be prove he was ready to be part of the team. Then freaking McClain decides to show up after being missing for almost a solid month.

Inconsiderate.

Needless to say, the game was cancelled almost immediately and the entire school was freaking out. Keith landed his broom to where Lance was standing on the pitch, looking just as baffled as everyone else while professors swarmed their way towards him, each yelling different things to try and bring order to the chaos.

"Are you hurt?!" McGongall asked, grabbing McClain by the shoulders and looking him up and down "Where have you _been_?" She asked, almost out of breath as Lance looked around. He met Keith's eyes for a moment and silently, he tried to ask what the Hell was happening. Lance only stared back blankly.

"Where's the witch?" McClain asked and the yelling was halted for a moment.

"What?"

"The witch...In the purple cloak." McClain said curiously and looked around "Where did she go?"

"I - Mr. McClain," McGongall said and knelt down a bit "You've been missing for four weeks. Are you aware of that?" She asked, voice softening towards the end. Lance's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"No, I - There was a witch," He repeated "She gave me Blue."

"Blue?" Professor Slughorn asked and McClain pulled up his sleeve, revealing a glittering blue snake curled around his forearm. A few people stepped back. Lance seemed unperturbed however, and merely smiled at the reptile fondly. Keith felt a wave of alarm. Nobody else knew he could talk to the snake... Should he say something? Would it cause more problems if he did? The warmth inside him danced uncertainly and he worked to reign in the fire threatening to burst out under the stress.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing-" McGongall murmured, but was cut off by Slughorn shaking his head, curiously looking McClain up and down.

"A moment, Minerva..." He murmured "This witch that gave you a snake...Did she say anything to you?" He asked and Lance shrugged. Despite having been missing, he looked exactly as he did the last time Keith had seen him. Clean robes, kept hair, not a scratch on him.

"She said it was time to resort me." He answered and the professors all looked at one another warily. Keith turned to Shiro. The prefect was watching with calculating eyes, brows furrowed together. He opened his mouth - hand almost raised before pressing a fist to his chest.

"A witch in a purple cloak...?" He finally said quietly and all eyes snapped to him. Professor McGonall straightened. "Was....Did she have yellow eyes?" He asked and Lance turned to him, the snake slithering down his arm so that it could also raise its head and look at Shiro. He nodded. "Haggar?" Shiro asked and at this McClain flinched, taking a visible step back.

"Everyone," McGongall said sharply "Get back to your common rooms. Now. Shirogane, come with me."

For a brief second, Keith could have sworn the warmth that was almost always present in him extinguished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. Things are getting a smidge darker, but Hunk's chapter is next along with more adashi stuff so all shall be okay. Also, I promise more answers are coming.


	4. Hunk Garrett and the Army of House Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has a lot going on and his friends are causing all sorts of problems. Luckily he has some awesome house elves on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Doesn't update this fic for 1,000 years  
> Me exactly 2 seconds after the last chapter: imma write the next one
> 
> I need to slow tf down and update my 2 other fics and tumblr but my muse has decided to stay in HP land for now. So here you go. Some more (sort of) answers and many more questions for you. 
> 
> Also, I should have mentioned this at the beginning...if you haven't read HP (like the whole series) THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR THE BOOKS.

Hunk had always had a way with house elves.

With most magical creatures, really. As a kid he was able to coax almost any animal or creature to him with nothing more than a smile or holding out his hand. However, he had always been especially close with elves. They were such _smart_ little things. He truly didn't understand why elves serviced wizards and not the other way around. They were so much more powerful. However, Hunk knew better than to ask such questions. For all that elves were good for...They were very skirmish when it came to Hunk's inquiries on why they hadn't rebelled against them.

The elves at Hogwarts were no different. For the most part they remained unseen, but Hunk knew they were there. He left them food, notes. Small trinkets that didn't quite interfere with their work but that he knew they would secretly enjoy. Eventually, a few would show their faces to give him food or offer him extra treats. It would be at that point that Hunk would dismiss the offer (well...not always the food. It was _delicious_ ) and simply request they talk.

Fun fact: Elves had the _best_ stories. They also are very helpful with homework.

He had been in the middle of listening to Nalkey explain to him how one student once tried to throw a boiling cauldron of toad guts off the astronomy tower when the letter came.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. It was bound to have come at some point. Still, Hunk felt his stomach freeze at the sight of the neatly folded parchment, his family's seal neatly pressed against the paper. There were a few moments of silence where Nalkey seemed to understand he had lost Hunk's attention.

"Will that be all, sir?" The elf asked, ears flicking up and down with uncertainty. Hunk nodded. He wasn't sure what exactly his plan was. If he was going to just stare at the letter or actually pull himself together to open it. His fingers drummed over the wooden table.

No. It could wait.

Standing up, he pushed the parchment in his bag and threw some books in for good measure. It was true that whatever was in those papers would remain unchanged... But it was also true that Hunk wouldn't have to face that reality until after he read it. So with that thought in mind, he marched out of the Hufflepuff common room and towards the warmth outside.

Hunk had always been convinced that there was some sort of magic to make Scotland so warm on days like these. It seemed that even as Hunk entered his second year at this school, the weather was oddly...Accommodating. He supposed it was September...but it wasn't like the country was known for swimsuits and sunbathing. Still, he saw many people sprawled out in the sun, cloaks thrown to side so that kids were just in shorts and t-shirts as they tried to make the most of the dwindling heat.

"How's Slytherin life?" Hunk asked as he dropped his bag next to where Lance was lounging under one of the larger trees near the lake. The boy rolled his eyes, adjusting the green robes cautiously. Lance's resorting had been a private affair considering...Well. Everything from his disappearance to the weird snake that he always had with him now. McGongall had been determined to get the thing away from him, convinced it was filled with dark magic. Lance had been fiercely protective though - and eventually Dumbledore took a look and claimed the creature to be harmless.

"Gryffindors are the worst."

"I see you're fitting in."

"I mean it! Nobody even _talks_ to me anymore. I'm just the weird kid who used to be in their house..." He muttered and made a face "And some of the Slytherins know I'm muggleborn - not all of them, but some." He sighed and leaned back into the grass. "But it's okay. I kind of am taking advantage of my new housemates..." He said and even though Hunk couldn't see his face clearly, he knew the boy was smiling.

"Lance..."

"Watch this," The boy grinned and sat up, waving his hand wildly "HEY BLACK!" He called to one of the Slytherins passing by "REGULUS!"

Hunk winced. He wondered how Lance would fair against these stuffy purebloods. He knew better than anyone that Regulus was...Well. He wasn't much like his older brother. Silently, the boy froze from where he had been speaking lowly with another wizard and walked over towards them in a few carefully considered steps. His eyes flicked condescendingly over them before nodding tightly. Lance seemed unbothered.

"Hey there favorite seeker of mine!" He greeted and dug into his bag "I wanted to show you something."

"Did you now?" Regulus asked coolly and jerked his head towards another Slytherin he had been talking to before. "Travers, come look. The Gryffindor has something to show us." He said and Lance tensed at that, but didn't respond. Hunk's attention had been successfully diverted by the newcomer. Travers. Right.

He had kept his mouth shut about the obvious lie in identity, but clearly Keith had not informed Adam that he was in the clear because the boy was tense as he met Hunk's eyes. The guy didn't even look a thing like a Traver. He was surprised nobody else had caught on.

"Ta da!" Lance sang and held something up "I used my magic to make it." He said proudly and Regulus stared at the offending item. From beside him, Adam's brows furrowed in confusion as he leaned closer to show a...A sort of stick-like contraption. Well. Not quite a stick. A sort of tube with a sharpened edge? "You write with it," Lance explained "And you don't have to worry about dipping it in ink or anything because the ink is _inside_." Lance explained and held out for either of the boys to take "I call it a...pen." He whispered.

Regulus snorted.

"You put ink _inside_ a quill? Not possible." He dismissed and Lance had the audacity (to Hunk's horror) to roll his eyes.

"It isn't a _quill_ , Regulus. Jeez. Got hit with a quaffle or something? Just try it. Trust me." He said and wiggled the contraption in front of him. Regulus didn't move to take the item, but Adam held out his hand. He rolled the tube between his hands before reaching into his bag and pulling out a piece of parchment. To Hunk's astonishment, ink appeared when he pressed the tip to the paper. Lance smiled.

"What...?" Regulus muttered when Adam showed him the parchment "I...How did you...?" He frowned and Lance chuckled.

"I told you. I used my magic. That's the only secret I'm willing to give away," He winked and Regulus stared. "You can keep it if you want...For a knut." He added and Regulus curiously picked up the pen from Adam and narrowed his eyes at Lance.

"Will it work forever?"

"Nah, the magic doesn't last that long. A couple months though." He said "And I'm sure I'll have more by then." He reasoned. Regulus considered for a moment before jamming his hand into his pocket and flicking a coin at the second-year. "Pleasure doing business with you. Good luck on the pitch!" He smiled as Regulus turned to walk away, still examining the pen closely. Adam closely followed behind, but not without giving Lance a slight shake of his head before turning around.

"How did you _do_ that?" Hunk frowned. Lance snorted.

"It's a muggle invention. I just bought a bunch of them at the store near my house." He shrugged and propped himself up on his elbows "But none of the purebloods know that so...I'm going to get their money and the satisfaction that they are using _muggle_ contraptions." He giggled and Hunk stared "Oh, you're not going to lecture me are you?" He asked "Veronica already gave her opinion." He said with a pout.

"If they find out they are going to be _pissed_."

"Well then I have blackmail," Lance reasoned "I'm sure mummy and daddy would be _very_ displeased to learn what kind of things their children have been consorting with..." He told him and when Hunk shook his head, pouted "You don't think I'm crazy, do you Blue?" He asked as the snake slid onto his hand. It was a tiny thing, not much longer than Lance's forearm, but it still sent chills down his spine.

"Travers," He said slowly "He shook his head at you... Does he know they're muggle things?" He asked and Lance froze.

"Huh? I didn't see him do that." Lance told him and grinned "You're stressed, my boy."

"He definitely did-"

"So tell me. Does green really look good on me?" Lance interrupted "Because I feel like red did not and I'm hoping green is." He said, tapping his lips. "Thoughts?"

"You look lovely in green," Hunk relented. Picking battles with Lance was...Well. A battle in itself, really. "Hey...You haven't told anyone about your...?" He started and nodded and Blue. Lance pursed his lips with a small shake of his head. Thank God. Hunk felt his shoulders sink in relief. Despite the fact that Lance had become more accepting of his parseltongue (while still insisting he was _not_ related to 'that green bitch') Hunk was not willing for anyone _else_ to find out about his friend's talent quite yet. He also was a little uncertain of what to make of it himself.

Lance was now a Slytherin...Who spoke parseltongue.... If he didn't look so much like Veronica he would be willing to say he was adopted. Maybe he was a metamorphmagus who didn't realize he was shifting to look like the muggle family he was born into? Hunk made a note to test that theory later. Part of him doubted it would work that way though.

"I like Regulus." Lance announced.

"What?" Hunk sighed.

"He's a seventh year...Which means he's leaving soon and _that_ means that I can get his spot as seeker on the Quidditch team if I can get him to agree to teach me!" He said brightly. Hunk didn't think selling him muggle items was the way to accomplish this feat, but who the Hell was he to judge? "And I need to be seeker so that I can _crush Kogane like a spider_." He added.

"Kogane _again_? I thought we were done hating him!" Hunk groaned "He isn't trying to kill you and - wait. Are you still setting his stuff on fire?" He asked and Lance smiled. "You aren't even in the same dormitory anymore! How do you keep doing this-"

* * *

Controversial wizarding opinion: Quidditch _sucked_.

This was meant with no disrespect to the _vast_ amount of people who enjoyed the sport. But also. Hunk _hated_ it.

It was loud, it made people mean, and most importantly it was boring.

Yeah. He said it. Quidditch. Was. Boring.

How many times did he have to watch people throw balls at each other and in hoops before one person gets a hundred and fifty points and ultimately wins because _who the Hell can get that many points without the snitch?!_ It was ridiculous and quite frankly...Hunk didn't understand why there wasn't another sport. According to Lance, muggles had multiple sports. Why did they only have _one_?

This was all that went through Hunk's mind as he was sadly dragged from his nice, warm bed where Nalkey had been helping him with his potions essay to the Slytherin stand of people screaming at the top of their lungs. Because if he was going to be tortured he _apparently_ had to be with _Slytherins_.

"Come _on_!" Lance whined "It's fun! Look! Even Adam and Shiro are here!" He said, waving to the other two boys. Travers froze, eyes narrowing a bit as he seemed to melt a bit more into Shiro's side. However, when Lance's face fell a bit he seemed to soften and waved back slightly.

"Why are more outsiders here?" One girl with yellow hair whined "McClain! Travers! Slytherins _only_."

"Fuck off, Nyma!" Adam called back to her with a sweet grin. "We both brought purebloods. Be grateful." He said and there was a grumble that washed over the crowd. Of course, not everyone knew if Shiro was a pureblood or not. A detriment of coming from an orphanage no doubt. But the Slytherins seemed to think that spoke for itself. Hunk let his eyes drift to the pair for a moment. Adam, while purposely sniffing pompously and shooting out callous retorts towards the Gryffindor, would still listen to whatever question Shiro was asking and answer with a soft voice.

Wow. That was really gay.

And Hunk's family was like...Known for being the pureblooded gay family. So he knew what he saw. He was practically the expert on it. He wouldn't call them out though. Hunk figured if he wanted Adam to trust him enough to reveal his true identity then he shouldn't go around saying he was in love his 'enemy'.

Lance on the other hand...Was not so shy.

"Do wizards care about that sort of thing?" He asked, curiously glancing over at where Shiro had turned bright red at something Adam said. Hunk rose an eyebrow "Boys dating boys, I mean." He asked, nodding towards them. Adam froze. Damnit.

"I - we are _not_ dating!"

"I was _not_ talking to you!" Lance threw back, but was grinning all the same. Adam closed his eyes for few seconds before shaking his head at Lance. Hunk could have sworn he heard him mutter 'you're lucky you've grown on me' under his breath before turning back to Shiro (who seemed more interested in Lance's comment then offended). Blue eyes flicked back to him and Hunk realized the question was still hanging in the air.

"No, not really." He told him "For purebloods all that matters is that you can have kids...and they're potions for that stuff so-"

"Wait. _What_? Like a boy can get pregnant or something?" Lance gasped. Hunk sighed. Before he could explain it didn't quite work like that, a loud roar rumbled over the stadium, silencing most conversation. Both Gyffindor and Slytherin had entered the pitch, mounting their brooms as Matt brightly announced he would be commentating the event. Hunk frowned. He didn't know the Holt family _particularly_ well, but...Well, they were pureblood and he was familiar enough with the rumors that they were all geniuses (and mad ones at that).

"GO REGULUS!" Lance shouted and looked over at the rest of the Slytherins "He's the seeker. My best friend."

"Excuse me?" Hunk asked and Lance considered for a moment.

"He's the seeker. My other best friend."

"He doesn't even like you, McClain." Someone else called and Lance pouted for a moment before sitting back down. A few minutes later, the game (tragically) began.

"And we're off!" Matt called "Slytherin versus Gryffindor. One of our all time favorite match-ups for the sole reason lots of people get injured - oh and there's the first one! Greengrass has attempted to knock Kogane off his broom. I suppose that is one way to welcome the newest seeker onto the pitch. Luckily for Gryffindor, Kogane has _not_ caught on fire. Good job!" He called and Hunk watched as Keith swung his broom around, going higher into the air.

"And...Oh look, Sendak had the quaffle. He's moving. He's dodged Gryffindor's keeper and - POINT TO SLYTHERIN! Damn. If only _someone_ hadn't gotten injured and was able to play in this game...A certain chaser perhaps. Looking at you Shirogane!" He yelled and a few of the Slytherins chuckled. Huh. Hunk had forgotten that Shiro played Quidditch. He glanced the other boy up and down. He didn't _look_ injured.

"Magic hasn't been able to entirely cure my disease," Shiro said without so much as looking at Hunk "It means there are some games I can't play."

"Oh," Hunk nodded "Right."

"Alright, so Gryffindor now has the quaffle and - Merlin. A Slytherin beater sent some bludgers after Kogane. Hey! He's only thirteen and the size of a kitten! Lay off!" Matt yelled into the microphone, but was effectively silenced by McGongall clearing his throat "Anyways. Kogane is _fine_. I can see Shiro getting pissed off in the stands - what are you doing with the Slytherin anyways? Oh. Adam. Of course. Anyways-" Matt continued, but was cut off by a loud stomp. Then another. Then another along with a clap. Shiro smirked.

"I - what is happening?" Hunk whispered as the Gryffindor stands continued stomping. Lance sat up, eyes alert and mouth slightly parted in astonishment. "Lance? Why are they clapping now?" He frowned and looked over to where Shiro was grinning ear to ear, a small smirk directed at the Slytherins who all looked equally confused.

"Did you tell them to do this?" Lance demanded and Shiro only grinned, throwing an arm around Adam. "It's this new muggle song that recently came out," He added to Hunk "I can't believe -" He started, but was cut off by singing.

 _"Blood on your face! You big disgrace!"_ The stands chanted and an uneasy murmur was cast around the stands. Lance huffed, pushing his way to the front of everyone and summoning a stool to stand up on in front of the house.

"EXCUSE ME!" He called "If can have your attention please! Yes? Yes. Good. It is me. Lance McClain. Future seeker after my best friend Regulus graduates next year. So as many of you are still learning, I am well-versed in the muggle world - yes, you may groan now." He added with a roll of his eyes "But more importantly I feel the need to discuss with you what is happening right now!" He said and gestured behind him to where the Gryffindors were still clapping and stomping "What they are singing is called _We Will Rock You_ by Queens. It is the ultimate sign of disrespect... Shiro? Can you confirm?" He asked and the group all turned to where Shiro raised his butterbeer.

"We are basically spitting in your face!" He beamed and angry hissed began to rise. Hunk sighed.

"So we need to _retaliate_!" Lance told them, pounding a fist into the palm of his hand "I know most of you are stuffy purebloods, but I have to ask you to shove aside your dignity in order to _save_ our dignity!" He yelled. There was a long pause. "Come on! Are you really going to let _Gryffindors_ continue with that?" He asked and as if they somehow heard him, the chanting got louder.

"Well...How are we supposed to respond?" Someone asked and Lance pointed at them.

"Fantastic question. We respond with the one song that will shut them up. I will warn you though...It is a muggle song. However, it is the _only_ appropriate response."

"We can't just jinx them?" Someone else yelled and Lance rolled his eyes.

"That isn't drastic enough, mate. I'm telling you. For a song _this_ disrespectful...We must only reply in one way." He said stoically. There was a pause. Hunk looked over his shoulder to see the Slytherins muttering lowly. Hunk turned to look at Adam and Shiro.

"Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I do," Shiro laughed "But there's no way a bunch of Slytherins will pull it off." He added and at that comment, Adam unhooked his arm away from him, brows raising.

"You're doubting my house?" He asked " _You_? A Gryffindor of questionable heritage?" He demanded and Shiro shrugged. Possibly adding further insult to the injury he clapped in sync with the Gryffindors across the field. Adam stared. "I'm with Lance!" Adam yelled "We can't let them get away with this!"

"Travers is siding with the mudblood," The girl from before - Nyma - muttered. "I guess that's as good of an endorsement as any."

"It _is_ to shut the Gryffindors up..."

"We can make fun of the muggle song later."

"So it sounds like we're in agreement?" Lance asked hopefully and there was a chorus of uncertain agreement. Lance grinned. This wouldn't end well. "Perfect! I hope you guys can hit high notes and learn lyrics fast....Let me introduce you to a poor boy who don't need no sympathy."

* * *

"What was that song called again?" Hunk asked as the exited the stadium.

"Bohemian Rhapsody...And I am so _proud_ that we did it. Where is Nyma? She _nailed_ those Gaileos!" He beamed, skipping around. "Did you see Kogane's face? Ha!" He chortled "Stupid Gryffindors." He added and Hunk waved to a elf walking past. From behind them, Shiro was pouting over Slytherin's success (despite Gryffindor winning the match) in the...What had Lance called it? 'Queens Battle'? Adam was beaming.

"I bet you regret clinging to me now, don't you?" He asked Shiro. The other man rolled his eyes and grabbed Adam's hand.

"No."

Honestly. It was ridiculous. Hunk felt like somebody should inform them.

"Anyways," Lance sang "Blue and I are heading up to finish our Herbology assignment. See you guys later!" He called and froze by the steps "Adam, you'll help me later, right?" He asked, pulling the other boy away from his conversation to nod at him. So. Adam and Lance _were_ friends. Hunk suspected as much... But it made him a little uneasy, admittedly. Was Lance aware that Adam was not who he said he is? He assumed Keith told Shiro... Not that it made a difference in their relationship apparently. He wondered if Shiro knew his real identity. Or why he was hiding in the first place.

"What are you helping Lance with?" Hunk asked and Adam practically flinched at his voice before mumbling something intelligible and walking the opposite direction. Hunk watched as Shiro dashed after him. Interesting...

"Jolky." He called and a house elf appeared by his side. "Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Three weeks later, Hunk had learned three things about Adam Travers.

1\. Every Monday he went to owlery to send something...Never using the same owl twice despite Hunk being certain he owned one.

2\. He was kind of a drama queen (according to Jolky he often yelled at his homework and banged his head against walls a lot).

3\. He had a lot of nightmares.

Hunk wasn't really for sure what to make of this information - two of the three things didn't seem all that important. The owls though... He wasn't sure who he could sending letters to. Or why. Humming in thought, he put a cup of tea down.

"What is this?" The elf frowned, looking curiously at the steaming cup. Hunk smiled.

"Tea! As a thank you for helping me." He said and placed some sugar to the side "I would offer you a hat or something...but I know you wouldn't accept it." He admitted and elf shrugged at that, taking the cup doubtfully before allowing himself a small sip. Immediately he placed the cup down.

"Sir?" He asked and Hunk rose his eyebrows "This is disgusting."

Well damn then.

"I...Don't make tea much," Hunk admitted. "The house elves at home usually cook and stuff for us. I suppose I should have figured it wouldn't be much good..." He trailed off, now realizing how bad his plan actually was. "Sorry. Maybe you could teach me sometime?" He asked. A few of the house elves _had_ promised to teach him some cooking basics - even if he hadn't had the time. Perhaps he should prioritize that.

"Most definitely." Jolky informed him and pushed the cup back. "Did you learn what you wished about the Travers boy?" He asked instead, snapping away the dishes that surrounded him. Hunk tapped his lips.

"Maybe... You said he was friends with Lance, right? What kind of friend?" He asked as the elf began to duck around the common room, cleaning and snapping up messes.

"He has grown fond of the muggleborn," Jolky shrugged "Keeps the other students from hurting him. Teaches him spells to defend himself. The boy helps with his headaches sometimes too..." Jolky mused and Hunk frowned at that. Headaches?

"Adam helps Lance with headaches?" He asked. The elf shook his head, adding more wood to the fireplace. He looked around for a moment, eyes flicking to make sure the common room was empty before shuffling closer.

"The Travers boy. He has terrible pain some nights... The McClain child sometimes brings muggle remedies to help him if he doesn't wish to go to the hospital wing." Jolky snorted "I was surprised to see they sometimes worked."

Weird. Lance was proving that muggles had the most interesting way to make use of the world around them... They were owed so much more credit. Hunk thought back to Lance's quick dismissal of Adam's weird behavior with Regulus. Perhaps Lance was trying to protect Adam from others knowing he was friends with a muggleborn... Then again, Hunk had heard Adam eventually ended the rivalry with Shiro (for the most part) and was friends out in the open with him...

This was a lot of information that he didn't know what to make of. Rubbing his temples he turned to look into the flames.

While there _was_ a concern with Adam and Lance being friends... Hunk also knew he was avoiding his own problems. Maybe he was hyperfocusing. Slowly, he brought out the parchment from the bottom of the bag. Running his finger over the waxed seal, he tore it open and paused. Right. Deep breath. Nothing could change at this point.

_Dearest son,_

_I write to you under dire circumstances and hope with all my heart you understand that what I say to you I say in remorse. The Dark Lord has come for our family - as we all knew he would - so now it comes time for us to choose a side. You know I wish for all your decisions to be your own...For that reason I will not say what path we have chosen. But knowing what we know...What you know. Please make this decision with utmost care. We have enclosed a gift in this letter. I hope you find some use for it.  
_

_Lots of love,_

_Mother_

"Jolky," Hunk said as finished the words. Stuffing the letter back in his bag he turned to find the elf looking at him with knowing eyes "Do you think you could teach me to cook right now?" He asked and elf's expression softened.

"Come this way."

* * *

"Please explain the dog, Keith." Shiro asked as Hunk threw his bag down next to Lance. He did a double-take at Shiro's statement, eyes widening at the sight of a black pupping wagging it's tail as he attempted to bit the Gryffindor's sleeve. Adam warily glanced over as Hunk sat down, but gave him a tight nod in acknowledgement.

"I found him near the Forbidden Forest!" Keith told him brightly and scratched the puppy behind his ears "Well - sort of. There's this big black dog that sometimes roams around grounds. I give him treats sometimes and yesterday he came by with this little guy!" He cooed. Lance perked up.

"Big black dog?" He asked "Do you mean Snuffles?"

" _Snuffles_?" Adam asked, wrinkling his nose "You named that thing?"

"Yes!" Lance shot back "He _likes_ Snuffles too! I can tell. Anyways, Regulus hates that dog. It follows him everywhere and growls at all his friends...Not me though. Because I'm a good friend." He added, puffing up his chest. Adam sighed, but said nothing as they all continued to play with the dog.

"I don't get why wizards don't have dogs," Keith mused "They have _cats_. Why not dogs?" He frowned and scratched the dog's belly "Hagrid has a dog! But Hagrid is one of the good ones, I suppose..." The boy mused. Hunk opened his mouth, considering explaining why dogs weren't a favored magical pet, but figured Keith looked too happy to spoil that.

"What's his name?" Lance asked, trying to goad the puppy towards him. Keith shrugged.

"I don't know. He's a magic dog, I think. He'll probably tell me."

"No," Hunk piped up "He will not."

"I think he might," Keith argued "Last night I took him to astronomy tower and he did some magic stuff so maybe if I take him there today then he'll tell me." He said and Lance perked up, having just taken the puppy in his arms and was trying to introduce him to Blue. The snake and dog just stared at one another, clearly perplexed.

"Astronomy tower?" He asked "Let's call him Kosmos!"

"Ooh. That's a good name." Adam agreed as Shiro hummed his approval.

"I like Kosmos." Hunk agreed, eyes flicking to where Keith scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! He's _my_ dog. Stop it." The boy grumbled and patted his leg so that Kosmos dashed back towards him. Shiro snorted, but didn't argue. There was no need. The dog's name was now Kosmos despite what Keith insisted.

"How do you know he's magic?" Adam asked, pushing up his glasses. "He looks like a normal mutt to me."

" _You're_ a mutt!" Keith told him and despite the fact Keith had his fire under control for almost a solid few months now, he could see smoke beginning to rise. After a slow breath, it disappeared. "And because I've seen him do magic. Watch." He instructed and stood up. "Hey boy!" He called and the dog cocked his head at him "Zap!" He called.

Nothing happened.

"Impressive." Adam told him dryly, but was silenced when the dog suddenly disappeared. A few seconds later there was a bark and Hunk turned to find the puppy sitting behind him, wagging his tail brightly. He felt his mouth dry.

"Did...The dog just apparate?" He asked. On school grounds no less. Keith wrinkled his nose.

"Apparate...?" He repeated "What's that?"

"Teleport," Shiro said helpfully "We talked about it in class...Except usually wizards do it...Not animals." He mused as Kosmos reappeared in front of Keith. Hunk considered getting stressed out about this. He really did. But he had so many other things to be stressed about so he decided to not worry about the baby apparating dog that would _definitely_ turn into a very big, very strong apparating dog.

He tried not to think about dogs being known to mimic their owners. A hot headed apparating dog was not fun to consider either.

"Right...." Hunk trailed off and sighed. He had come here with a purpose after all. "I think we should address the erumpent in the room."

"The _what_?' Lance whispered, tugging on Adam's sleeve. The boy muttered something lowly in response that had Lance's eyes widening before turning back to him.

"You can say it. Everyone here already knows since Keith can't _shut his mouth_." He added callously and the Gryffindor stuck out his tongue. Lance scowled, throwing a textbook at him.

"That was _mean_ of you to tell Shiro!" He informed him "You shouldn't go around saying other people's secrets!"

"I saw him _kiss_ Shiro! That means they can't lie to each other." Keith yelled right back. Hunk internally congratulated himself on calling that right out of the gate.

"Keep your voice down, Keith." Shiro said calmly "I know now. Well. Some of it." His eyes flicked to his boyfriend (were they boyfriends? Hunk would have to inquire upon that later). "And if Adam isn't comfortable explaining the rest he shouldn't." He added firmly "Although...I'm kind of confused on why Lance knows...?"

"He told me after I met Haggar!" Lance said happily "He thought maybe that was his mom!"

"I don't think that's right though!" Adam said quickly "No. I mean, it definitely isn't. I know it isn't." He said more firmly and Hunk could only find it within himself to be a little relieved by that. Not having an evil purple kidnapping witch as a mom was really just setting the bar on the floor.

"So...Who _are_ you?" Hunk asked and Adam crossed his arms, turning to look at Lance.

"I didn't say anything," The other boy yawned, letting Blue slither through his fingers. "I even defended you when you knew what muggle things were."

"Only because _you_ told me!" Adam protested "It wasn't because - Lance." He sighed and looked between his fingers at the rest of the group. When he met Shiro's eyes, his shoulders slumped "I don't _know_." He finally said bitterly and crossed his arms "Nobody will tell me."

"Nobody being...?" Keith prompted and Lance kicked his leg.

"Death Eaters," Adam admitted and shifted uncomfortably "I am...Technically part of the Travers family. Legally anyways. I've only met them a handful of times..." He told them and bit his lip "I don't know a lot, but they say the Dark Lord took me when I was a baby. He oblivated my mother so she wouldn't come looking for me... Then I got put in this house with the Travers. They...Aren't there a lot, but there's always food and clothes and stuff. Sometimes they ask me to draw things or write stuff, but that's about it." He told them. Hunk frowned.

"But...if the _Dark Lord_ took you it must have been for a reason." He frowned and Adam shrugged "They didn't tell you _anything_?

"Just that my mother was crazy...But she had important blood. They said they couldn't take her because she was clearly useless, but I might not be." He explained and pushed his glasses up "But that's all they say. It's always talk about my blood. And if I tell _anyone_ the truth that they'll kill her. And me." He added, wringing his hands "So...I guess this goes without saying, but you _can't_ say anything. If anyone finds out the truth-"

"We won't," Shiro said firmly and Adam pursed his lips "Promise." He added and reached out to grab his hand.

"Why did they let you come to Hogwarts?" Keith asked "Wouldn't it be better to just keep you locked away?" He added with a yawn. This time Lance didn't need to kick him because Blue hissed, snapping her jaws. Keith stared down at the snake, unimpressed.

"I guess when the legally registered me as their child I got put down in their files? Then it would be weird if I didn't show up." Adam frowned "I don't know. Really." He said and squeezed Shiro's hand back. "But that doesn't matter right now...We should talk about Shiro." He added, eyes flicking the other boy up and down. Shiro tilted his head "You knew about the witch that kidnapped Lance." He said flatly. Lance looked up.

"I was not _kidnapped-_ "

"Yes you were," Keith interrupted "By someone named _Haggar_ of all people." He added with a snort. Blue hissed again. Keith set his hand on fire. Lance scowled, pulling Blue away from the flames, murmuring consolation to the snake in parseltongue as he glowered at the other boy. Keith rolled his eyes before turning his expression sweet and innocent to look over at Shiro.

"It's...Complicated? I've been having these weird dreams," Shiro sighed. Hunk noted with interest that he still had not let go of Adam's hand. Definitely a boyfriend move. "Of this woman in a purple cloak. She says she's healing me and...That I'm going to be her champion or something." He said, wrinkling his nose. "Champion. Don't really know what that means, but she says it a lot." He added and turned to Lance "Did she call you that?"

"Nope," Lance told him, popping the p at the end. "She did mention a champion though." He said and tilted his head, scrunching his face up in concentration "I wasn't really listening though."

"You weren't _listening_?" Keith asked, mouth going agape "Why the Hell not?"

"I had just seen Blue! Obviously I didn't care what some old hag was saying. There was a baby snake who was telling me to run!" Lance objected and Keith made a noise of disgust while Shiro rose an eyebrow.

"The snake told you to run?" He asked "And...You did, right?" He asked warily. Lance rolled his eyes.

"I _tried_. Don't look at me like that. McGongall gave me the same look when I told her too." He added and Hunk wanted to scream. McGongall knew Lance was a parseltongue?! "I went to run, but then the vines wrapped around me legs and...I mean, what was I to do at that point? There was no other option." He shrugged. Hunk wanted to cry. He honestly did try to think as highly as possible of others...Especially muggles...But _Merlin_.

"You have magic," He told him calmly "Lance you _have magic_."

"I guess..." Lance shrugged "What's this have to do with Shiro again?" He prompted and the older boy sighed, leaning back on his elbows.

"I told Dumbledore and the others that I had just seen her in dreams. That's all." Shiro said quickly "She just kind of...Pokes and prods at me. Talks about my body dying and stuff." He shrugged "Dumbledore just said to tell him if it happens again. It might not be that big of a deal." He added. Hunk clicked his tongue. He somehow doubted that. A lot. Still, it didn't look like Shiro or Lance knew much of anything about this Haggar person... This possibility meant he would have to do research of his own. Typical. Not to mention he now had to wonder how Adam's mother tied into all of this... Not to mention _Keith's_ mother. Merlin. What were the chances that all of this was intertwined?

He truly hoped not. Hunk had his own issues to deal with.

* * *

"Can you explain why I was just dragged here by no less then _six_ house elves?" A voice asked and Hunk glanced up to find a pair of dark eyes latching onto him. He looked around the empty space. It was a secret room near the potions closet his mother had told him about. Regulus didn't seemed surprised by its existence either. In fact, the boy ran his hand over the walls with an almost smile on his face before sitting down in one of the cushioned chairs.

"I needed to talk to you," Hunk shrugged "My mother sent me a letter."

"I know," Regulus sighed and tugged at his sleeve. Hunk knew he shouldn't have been surprised by the black snake marred on the boy's arm. He definitely shouldn't be disturbed by the way it curled on his wrist, but the sight still sent ice to his heart. "She sent me one too."

Hunk wasn't sure what to make of that. Regulus leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. They sat for a few moments in silence, unwilling to ask the other the questions they needed to. Finally, Regulus sighed.

"I chose wrong. My brother was right." He said quietly.

"You're only seventeen." He pointed out - which he was sure sounded ridiculous coming from a twelve-year-old. Regulus' smile reaffirmed this.

"Sirius was eleven and he knew. I...Our parents are not kind." He mused "But I had never doubted their wisdom... I thought their words on muggles were just. Their faith in the Dark Lord righteous. I had my doubts but then Sirius left...And I can't help but hate Sirius for running away..." He murmured thoughtfully, rubbing his arm.

"Because it was cowardly?" Hunk asked, tilting his head a bit to the side. Regulus shook his head.

"Because he left me behind."

The words were quiet...But the hurt still resonated around the room, echoing in a way that made Hunk think that Regulus and Sirius may not have disliked each other as much as the world thought. After a few more seconds the boy ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"I've learned something about the Dark Lord, recently. I joined this Death Eaters this year in hopes of discovering myself...And I guess I have," He snorted "But I need something back from you." He said and gave a tight smile. "I believe your mother sent it...?" He asked and Hunk dug into pocket, pulling out his mother's letter along with the item inside. Regulus nodded.

"My mother thought she was quite...Charitable. Giving that to your family." He said and Hunk rolled his eyes.

"I always thought it was quite ugly." He noted, rolling his thumb over the locket. "An heirloom of the Black family, I'm assuming?" He asked and Regulus nodded. "I'm sure my family pretended to be very honored to receive it all those years ago." He mused "What exactly is your plan with this? And what does it have to do with the war?" He asked. Regulus pursed his lips.

"I can't...Tell you everything. The Dark Lord asked a favor of my family recently. I agreed and... Well. I wasn't sure what to make of it. So I spent this year learning more...Speaking to Slughorn. Asking the right questions." He mused, thrumming his fingers over the arm of the chair. "And I figured it out...I think...I think I know how to defeat him." He added. Hunk froze. The locket in his hand suddenly felt a lot heavier. "I asked your mother and she...Seems to believe my deductions are correct." He added slowly "She told me the locket would help with my plan." He added, nodding to Hunk's hand.

"Then why did she give it to me?"

"Because you're the one who decides whether or not I can have it." Regulus answered. "Time to choose a side in the war."

He was twelve. This was _not_ cool.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he nodded. Okay. Right. So...Either give the necklace to Regulus who was going to...Somehow try and use it to defeat Voldemort or don't and basically sign-up for Death Eater boot camp now.

"What did my family choose?" He asked quietly. Regulus smiled.

"They asked me not to tell you that. Your family seems to value individualism."

Christ. Hunk sighed. It really was not a choice for him. Not with Lance... Now Adam. Both past and potential victims of Death Eaters. Not to mention Shiro and Keith... Who knew where the Dark Lord would decide they stood in his blood bath? Could he abandon his friends? Or ignore that the Death Eater in front of him was switching sides because of some unknown horror? He reached out, dropping the locket in Regulus' hand.

"Thank you," He said quietly "I'm sorry this is happening to you so young." He added and carefully placed the locket in his cloak. "I should probably get back the common room soon...That muggleborn friend of yours...I promised to teach him to fly." He mused with a shake of his head. "He is quite something, isn't he? Tricking all of us to use muggle contraptions and what not?" He asked.

"You knew about that?"

"I'm actually quite smart," Regulus winked. "Just not quite as loud about it as my brother... But yes. Perhaps we do judge muggles too harshly," He added, pulling out the pen Lance had given him months ago "At any rate, the boy has certainly persuaded me to give them a shot." He said and stood up. "Should I expect your house elves to lead me back?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Hunk flushed.

"House elves are actually quite wonderful creatures." He reasoned and to his surprise, Regulus nodded.

"Oh, I know... I have one back at home. Kreacher. A catalyst to recent events." He said and even though Hunk wasn't sure what that meant, the softness told him all he needed to know. "Thank you, Garrett. And good luck. I hope you stay safe in the school for as long as possible." He said and slid the door back open.

"To you too." Hunk told him and watched as the door swung back closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan Regulus Black who died one of the most fucked up deaths in the entire series and Sirius WOULD HAVE BEEN SO PROUD OF HIS BABY BROTHER DAMNIT (tbh both of them had some of the worst deaths)
> 
> Anyways. I think all the HP characters have now graduated.... But guess who will be 11 next chapter (my baby pidge. that's who...though you actually will only get a glimpse of her since Lance's POV is next)
> 
> Also, if any guesses on who Adam's mom is? And no, it really isn't Haggar. Only poor Lotor will have that...honor. 
> 
> PS: If you don't remember Regulus' role in the books that well, then the context is the locket Hunk just gave him is the fake locket Regulus planted after he stole the real Horcrux and died at the age of 18 because JK decided to really mess my 14-year old heart when she first published that.


	5. Lance McClain and the Veela (aka the Love of his LIFE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance falls in love. Also, there's a tournament where you can die or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the tournament was cancelled in the 1700s and didn't come back until Harry was a student but...I'm gonna just add some nonsense about them erasing this from the history books later on because LISTEN IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME.

Lance was having a rough day.

Like. A really, really shit day (he could say shit. He was thirteen. His brother said thirteen is old enough to swear to _there_ ). This was due to a variety of things that he would _gladly_ list out to the world because his pain deserved to be recognizesd.

  1. He had _failed_ his summer charms essay (because Flitwick hated Slytherins - honestly. It had nothing to do with him writing it on the wrong topic)
  2. Keith Kogane still existed
  3. Adam was being moody and complaining about headaches again
  4. _Hunk had decided not to show up to school_
  5. And apparently - and this was really the worst - they were having 'guests' this year



What the Hell did that mean? _Guests_? Lance didn't fancy sharing the school with a bunch of people who just wanted to gawk at the architecture as he tried to convince Peeves to throw potatoes at Kogane's head. Guests. It was nonsense.

You know who _should_ be at school? Hunk. He had asked Professor Sprout a thousand times where his friend was, but the woman only told him that Hunk would be arriving late this year. How late? He didn't know. He had sent three owls to his friend in a quest for answers. They had not returned. Granted, it had only been...ten minutes.

Sighing, he walked up to the common room entrance and groaned. So. He would be forced to fight the inevitable fight. This happened at least twice last year and he assumed it would happen again this year. Crossing his arms he stared at the stone wall and tapped his foot.

"I'm not in the mood for this," He warned and jutted out his chin "Your passwords are stupid and you _know_ I'm Slytherin so just open up."

Nothing.

"Might I suggest some new passwords? I like...Blue." He said and held up his snake, who curled around his arm a little tighter. She had grown a bit to his pleasure, making her a bit more intimidating. It was fun to see the first-years gape as he casually had a full-grown reptile slide across his shoulder and steal some of his food. "Or maybe...Gryffindor sucks. We can agree on that, right?" He tried and the entrance remained stagnant. "I'm so tired. Please." He begged. "I'm not  _saying it_." 

This damn wall was really about to make him sleep outside tonight, wasn't it?

 _Try kicking it_ , Blue suggested. Lance shrugged. If anything it would make him feel better. After a few aggressive hits, nothing happened. He figured that would be the case.

"Please? Uh...I liked it when our password was Merlin. That was good...Or-"

"What are you _rambling_ about?" A voice asked and Lance turned to see the Bloody Baron floating around the corner, his chains clanking noisily around him. Lance jerked his head towards the wall as an explanation. "Ah, I see... Again?" He frowned "What is it this time?" He asked and Lance sighed, pointing to himself. The Baron grimaced. Lance could never tell if the ghost actually liked him or just wanted to him to stop causing problems outside the common room - because he let him in every time.

"Mudblood." The Baron said and the stones moved to the side, revealing the inside of the common room. Lance smiled, turning to thank the man - er, ghost - but he had already moved away, groaning as he did so.

"Seems strange that muggleborns are _important_ enough to warrant being a password," He muttered snidely to the wall as he entered. It snapped closed behind him, almost taking off his shoe in the process. "Jerk." He added and felt his shoulders relax at the sight of his favorite armchair open and available to use. Smiling, he dropped his bag (and the weight of all his ridiculous problems) to run up and grab it and pull it towards the glass window.

He had always liked the Slytherin common room much more than Gryffindor's...For this reason mainly.

He curled up in the chair, scooting it closer so he could peer into the depths of the great lake. He never understood how it was always lit...Magic, probably. At any rate, he could see deep into the water, making out plants and wreckage from previous endeavors. He leaned forward and tapped on the glass. 

Instantly, a spear appeared, jabbing into the wall. He didn't flinch away - only grinning as waved merrily at the gray figure that seemed to emerge from nowhere.

"Hey beautiful!" He called, throwing a kiss as the merperson pulled back their weapon. "You busy? I need someone to talk to." He admitted. The mermaid tilted her head at him, face blank. Unlike most mermaids, this one didn't appear to have eyes, but that didn't stop her from recognizing Lance (he was one of the students of regularly attempted contact). Slowly, she pointed to her throat. Lance brought out his wand. Slughorn had taught him a trick last year... He could only hope he still remembered it after the summer.

He placed his wand on his throat and then flicked it to the glass, whispering the enchantment. Seconds later, he could hear the rolling of water around him. As if he was in the lake as well. He smiled and the mermaid grinned back, showing rows of teeth.

 _Slytherin,_ a voice greeted in his head (she didn't have a mouth anyways) and Lance sighed. Merpeople were the only ones polite enough to call him that. _You have returned._

"I didn't realize it was optional," He told her and thought of Hunk "But apparently it _is_."

_You seemed vexed. Perhaps you should work on your battle skills._

Right. Who would have thought merpeople would be so into war?

"I am vexed. Like. Super vexed." He admitted "Can I vent to you? Is that cool? I think Blue is tired of hearing me complain." He said and Blue made a noise of assent in his ear. Traitor. The mermaid crossed her arms.

_Then vent, little Slytherin._

"Okay. So you're not going to _believe_ this Narti-"

* * *

So Lance was in love.

Her name was Allura and she was from Beauxbatons and he took back _anything bad he said about having guests before_.

"...you realize there's the whole Triwizard Tournament going on," Adam asked him with a sigh as Lance dreamily smiled at the group of girls giggling among one another in baby blue robes. "Like. Where people can sign-up and die and stuff?" He prodded. Lance sighed.

"Who cares? I'm not old enough to do it anyways." He said and a sudden realization snapped his attention from Allura to Adam. "Wait. Are _you_ going to do it?" He asked, frowning. Adam was a seventh year after all. Lance wasn't sure how he felt about that... Sure, Adam was great. He was smart and funny and cool to be around...He probably _could_ win in some kind of weird wizarding competition. But also. Lance didn't think he wanted to see his friend hurt.

Luckily, Adam shook his head.

"Not my cup of tea," He admitted "Although I'm concerned dumb and dumber might be interested." He muttered, jerking his chin to where Matt was trying to sneak next to Shiro at the Gryffindor table. Lance frowned. A valid concern. Then again... It was _Shiro_. Shiro could basically do anything. In fact, if Shiro was chosen as Hogwarts' champion then everyone else might as well go home.

"Do you think Allura is a pureblood?" He asked suddenly. He didn't think his heart could take it if the love of his life hated him based on his...What was it? Blood type? Magical heritage? Yeah. That. Adam snorted.

"In...A way, I guess." Adam said and when Lance's face fell, rolled his eyes "She's a _veela_ , stupid."

"Veela?"

"Yeah. Her family is pretty famous actually. Alfor and Melenor. They ruled the Altean clan of veela." He mused. Lance stared blankly. Was this supposed to make _sense_ to him? Adam must have remembered Lance hadn't grown up surrounded by magic because he shot them an apologetic look and tried again. "Veela are...Well they aren't human. They're magical beings. Like, uh, sirens essentially. People always talk about the female ones, but male veelas exist too." He explained and peered and Allura curiously "I didn't realize they could go to a wizarding school...Or that they could use a wand. That is quite progressive of Beauxbatons. Then again she _is_ a veela so there might have been so persuasion involved." He scoffed. Lance had stopped listening.

Veelas were wonderful. The best. The purest and the most beautiful and -

_Jesus Christ did she just turn into a fucking demon bird?!_

Adam laughed at his face before Allura resumed her previous appearance and continued talking to her friend, though a bit of her eyes still remained black from whatever had angered her moments before. Huh.

Well. Lance supposed they all their flaws. He was a muggleborn. She was a beautiful girl who sometimes turned into a bird-demon. They all their things.

"Hopeless," Adam sighed and pushed more food on his plate "Stop being straight and eat some potatoes or something."

* * *

Good news: Hunk was back.

Bad news: He couldn't say hi because he was pinned up against a wall (not by Allura sadly)... Though it _was_ a girl. A very large one with purple hair and her wand currently aimed at his throat. Lance knew her, of course. She was one of the more vocal ones in his house about her hatred for a _Gryffindor_ being resorted into Slytherin.

"Rumor has it that you're mudblood," the girl said with an eyebrow raised. Lance narrowed his eyes. His sister had warned him that there would be some jerks at school, but she had failed to mention they would be in his own house. He supposed at this point it wasn't much a surprise. The real question was how was everyone not aware he was muggleborn by now. "How the Hell did someone like you even get into Slytherin? You should have stayed in Gryffindor you freak."

"And you should have stayed in your mom's womb, Zethrid." A new voice called. Lance sighed. Great.

"I don't need your help, Kogane!" He growled as the Gryffindor leveled a steady glare at the girl who was pushing him up against the wall. She sneered at him, nose wrinkling in distaste.

"There's the house traitor," She spat, "Here to disgrace yourself even more?"

"Let the kid go, Zethrid. He only has ten minutes if he wants to try and blow up my cauldron again." Keith told her, eyes flicking to Lance with his head tilted to the side. Damnit. Lance thought he had been subtle with that. Granted, it wasn't like there were many people who were going around and exploding Keith's belongings. There should be though. Just as a side note. Maybe he could enlist Peeves...

"Fuck you." Lance muttered (he was allowed to curse now, remember?). Keith rolled his eyes, but went into his robes to reach for his wand when someone else cleared their throat. Lance paused, trying to figure who else he needed to yell out for getting involved in his problem only to have a mild heart attack.

 _It was her_.

"Is there a problem?" Allura asked, brow raised as she stepped forward. Zethrid blinked at her and Lance felt a strange...Wave of something wash over him. Like his mind had turned to nothing as his body relaxed. She...She was...So...Pretty....

"Uh..." Zethrid said, looking just as dazed as Lance. "I...No...No..." She repeated over again and her hand slipped off of Lance. "I'm Zethrid."

"I'm Allura," The girl smiled and Zethrid smiled dopily back. Lance frowned. No. _He_ should have her attention. Not Zethrid. How- "Could you do me a favor, Zethrid?" Allura asked and Lance internally died. He could do a favor too... "Could you go out to the courtyard and find me a white flower? Please?" Allura asked and Zethrid dumbly nodded, practically tripping away from Lance as she tried to make her way out of the corridor. Lance opened his mouth to offer his services when suddenly the weird pulsing feeling disappeared.

"What-?"

"Are you alright?" Allura asked as Lance tried to regain his bearings. From beside her, Keith looked unimpressed. If anything his face seemed a little annoyed by Allura's...Well. Whatever that was. "I'm sorry, I try to tone down my powers around humans but she looked like she might hurt you-"

"Oh, it's okay." Lance told her and felt himself go red "I could have definitely taken her, but I don't mind you saving me." He added with a grin. The girl paused, gaze narrowing for a moment as she seemed to try and come up with a response. Keith rolled his eyes. Was he ever _not_ annoyed? Before anyone could further comment there was a mewl from below them.

"A cat!" Lance gasped as he noted a ginger creature strolling up to them. It purred at the sight of Allura (obviously - Lance would purr too), snaking his way through her legs and tilting his head curiously at Lance. He looked a bit like a lion with his fur puffed up everywhere. "Is it yours?" Lance asked easily, holding out his fingers so the cat could experimentally smell him.

"He's...A friend," Allura smiled "My father suggested he come with me to school." She shrugged and Keith made a scoffing noise as he crossed his arms over his chest, glowering down at the cat.

"Well it looks like he got his face mashed in," Keith muttered "I have a dog who is much smarter."

Lance might have yelled at Keith for being rude, but at the moment the cat decided to grow - morphing and stretching so much that Lance screamed, jolting back towards where Keith was and hiding behind the older boy. When he peered around, there was a tall man scowling at them.

"A _dog_? Smarter than _me_?" The man demanded, pulling at an orange mustache "I'll have you know my father's animagus form was a kneazle! As a Wimbleton, we never-"

"Coran," Allura sighed "You scared the poor wizard." She said, gesturing to where Lance was still standing behind Keith. Yikes.

"Oh," He flushed and pushed Keith away from him "I - uh. Wasn't scared. I just. Wow. My professor turns into a cat sometimes. And vice versa. But uh, I did not expect that." He said, looking the man up and down "Are you...A veela too?" He asked, noting that despite the mustache he was also pretty attractive and had the same pulse of energy Allura had.

"Ah! Nicely spotted, my boy. Usually veela powers only make themselves known to those who could be entrapped by us." He beamed. Lance wasn't sure what that meant. He looked at Keith who also seemed taken about by Coran's statement, brows furrowing a bit.  "I'm Coran. Allura's parents sent me to look after her since-"

" _Coran_." Allura interrupted sharply and there was an awkward pause. "Um. It was really nice to meet you. We should be going." Allura said and offered one more heart-wrenching smile before dashing off, the smell of flowers and honey following her. Lance almost sighed again.

"Her parents must really be nervous about her being here," Lance noted, thinking of how hard it was going to be to ask Allura out now that he knew her cat was a bodyguard. "To send her with an animagus."

"Don't be stupid," Keith snapped at him and knelt down to pet Kosmo (who had just appeared by their side) "Shiro was telling me about the veela at dinner. Voldemort killed their entire clan - that's why she got sent here. That guy is probably the only other one who survived." He said. Lance wanted to point out he _wasn't_ being stupid because he hadn't been at the stupid table, but was more distracted by the reveal.

Her family was _dead_?

Lance felt his previous infatuation suddenly saturate with sympathy. While Lance's family was still alive and well he was pretty familiar with being forced into an unfamiliar place far from home. That was his entire first year at Hogwarts.

"She's very brave." He noted. Keith shrugged.

"For someone who can literally bat her eyes at her problems, sure." He muttered and turned away. Lance rolled his eyes. He was just mad that Allura hadn't even _looked_ at him during the conversation. "Come on, boy." Keith cooed at the dog and Lance was left to roll his eyes as the pair disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Good news," Lance called "I brought magical muggle medicine." He said and paused. Magical muggle medicine. Ha. He should patent that or something. Adam didn't seem to appreciate the joke because he only groaned, burying his head into his arms. "Did you go to the hospital wing?" He asked, pulling out a glass bottle and dumped some pills out. Adam held out his hand.

"Yes - apparently, nothing is wrong with me." He sighed, rubbing his temples "Which doesn't make sense because my head feels like it's splitting into a million pieces." He sighed, pushing up his glasses. "I don't understand..." He muttered and took a long breath.

"Maybe...You should go to Dumbledore or something?" Lance suggested, settling at the end of his bed. Adam rolled his eyes. As he always did when he didn't have a good argument to something.

"Right. Let me go up to the most powerful wizard in the world and hope he doesn't notice I reek of Death Eater."

Well. Okay. Maybe that was a good argument.

"I guess, but it isn't like _you're_ a Death Eater. Maybe he would even help you." He said, but Adam shook his head. Despite not knowing who his mother was, Adam seemed determined to keep her alive. He supposed that was fair. Perhaps he hoped to meet her one day. Lance knew he would want to if it were him. Adam only groaned in response. "You know...Now that Professor Slav is retiring you can apply for the divinations job! You can say your headaches are premonitions!" He giggled, wiggling his fingers. Adam snorted, peering over at him under his arm.

"Rumor has it that Dumbledore already found a new divinations professor," He shrugged "Some descendant of the oh so important and great Cassandra Trelawney."

"So the real deal then? We won't have to hear any nonsense about all the realities in the universe?" Lance asked, leaning forward. Everyone knew that Cassandra was the most revered seer of all time. Possibly the only witch in history to have a true third eye.

"I doubt it," Adam grumbled "Just because they're related doesn't mean she's legit. Probably a fraud using her ancestor for a job interview." 

"Harsh."

"I just think it's a rubbish subject!" Adam defended "Lance, listen to me. We're Slytherins. That means we have to look at things _practically_. Even if someone did have a the gift to see into the future it would cause a lot of problems, wouldn’t it? It seems like a horrible gift to have." He said and sat up. "Speaking of horrible gifts...Did you finish your homework?"

"I've been taking care of you!" Lance objected and Adam shook his head, giving Lance's hair a quick ruffle before throwing his bag at the boy. Lance pouted before taking out his textbook. "What _are_ you going to do after you graduate?" He asked, tilting his head. "You won't be far, will you?"

"Well, I'm hoping I'll be here." Adam answered and smiled when Lance, brightened. "It's really the only place I feel safe...Besides, the defense against the dark arts position is open so...." He trailed off with a shrug.

"You would be an _awesome_ teacher." Lance told him "But nobody ever stays in that job. It's cursed." He pointed out.

"I can do it." Adam told him confidently and Lance felt his smile widen.

"You're a Slytherin, Adam. You need to look at things _practically-_ "

"I'm going to kick your ass. Finish your homework."

* * *

Lance wasn't that interested in the whole Triwizard Tournament thing until the names were called from the goblet.

Sure, he had been aware of the giant cup chilling in the middle of the castle that was constantly on fire. But honestly. Who _cared_? Money? Okay. That was alright. Eternal glory? Please. His face was etched in eternal glory. Besides, what were they going to let a bunch of kids  _do_? See who could cast the prettiest lumos charm? 

Still he couldn't quite help but feel a twinge of excitement as the room was filled with excited whispers as they three school headmasters filed into the room where the goblet flickered with expectation. He wasn't sure who had put their name in it... He looked around with consideration before glancing over at Blue who had peeked from under his robes.

"Hey guys!" Shiro whispered, popping up behind Adam with a quick kiss on the cheek. Adam immediately went red and started spluttering, but Shiro seemed unmoved. "Guess what McGongall told me?" He asked and before anyone could answer, clapped his hands together "Remember my old Quidditch captain James Potter and his girlfriend Lily Evans? They're getting _married_!" He squealed.

"Who cares?" Adam hissed "Go back to your table!"

"But...They would only be nineteen." Lance said blankly "Do wizards _normally_ get married that young?" He frowned. He promised his mama he would wait until he was twenty-five. Could he even get Allura to fall in love with him by the time he was nineteen?

"Uh...Sometimes." Shiro said and Adam rose an eyebrow. "I mean, I also heard that Lily was pregnant..."

"Called it." Adam muttered.

"You're so judgey! It wasn't like they weren't going to get married anyways," Shiro grumbled "That baby is going to be lucky. Sirius and Remus and Peter are all going to be the _coolest_ uncles."

"Can you stop fangirling over the Maurauders and sit with the rest of the heathens?" Adam demanded and when Shiro puckered out his lower lip, rolled his eyes and grabbed his tie so he could kiss him before pushing him away again. Shiro laughed before dashing over to where a _horrified_ Keith was sitting.

"You're so gross-" Lance heard him say before re-diverting his attention to the front of the room. Dumbledore had stood up, silencing most of the room.

Great. Here came the long talk that Lance wasn't going to pay attention until he called out a name.

Sure enough, he just stared at Allura for a few minutes until the blue fire thrust a piece of paper in the air, having it flutter down. Silence fell over the crowd.

"From Durmstrang...Rax Balmera!" He called and the mass of red and black cheered loudly as a boy stood up, grinning at the hall. A girl with hoop earrings cheered loudly, jumping up and down. She was the last to settle down, still beaming as the boy - her brother by looking at them - received his congratulations. "Splendid job. Now, from Beauxbatons..." Another spit of fire. "A...Lotor Locascio?"

A boy with white hair stood up, smirking at the crowd as he dipped his head into almost a bow before calmly making his way to the front of a hall. Lance felt himself frown as he saw Allura passionately clapping for her classmate. He shot her a smile before also disappearing behind Rax. Huh. That wasn't good.

"And lastly, the Hogwarts champion is...."

A pause.

"Takashi Shirogane!"

Called it. This hardly surprised anyone (aside from Shiro himself) as the crowd burst into the cheers. Adam bit his lip, but clapped as he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry," Lance told him "I'm sure he'll still remember you when he's rich and famous." Lance told him. Adam scowled at him, but before he could respond, hissed as he grabbed his head. "Adam-?"

"Fine," He interrupted. "I'm fine...Just stressed, I think." He muttered and it was Lance's turn to bite his lip. "I'm fine." Adam reassured and went back to clapping.

* * *

"Is Matt upset he didn't get chosen as champion?" Lance asked he flew through his friends upside down on his broom in the courtyard (surprise! He was seeker! Shout out to Regulus).

"Not really," Shiro frowned as he corrected Lance's grip on the handle "He's been kind of distant lately. Spending a lot of time with his sister."

"Matt has a sister?" Keith asked, brows raising in surprise "There's _two_ of them?"

"Katie Holt," Hunk spoke from where he was reading. Lance glanced over at him. He hadn't gotten a moment alone with his best friend to ask him about his late appearance into the year - and quite frankly Hunk didn't seem interested in it. He seemed to prefer to spend his time with the Durmstrang crowd. Or rather, a particular Durmstrang student by the name of Shay Balmera. Whatever. Lance wasn't even jealous. "She's a first year in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Lance blinked "Really? I haven't seen her around."

"Well you have been a bit distracted lately," Adam pointed out and as if on cue, Allura appeared with Coran skipping by her side in cat form. Lance sighed. "Honestly, Lance." Adam muttered and tugged at the golden chain that Shiro had given him around his neck.

"She's just _perfect_ , okay?" Lance said and pulled out a parchment "I wrote a bunch of veela pick-up lines. Anyone want to look them over?" He asked and there was a chorus of nos that was a little off-putting...but then again. Lance had never been a quitter. "Can you believe how mean they are to me?" He asked Blue.

 _I know what the first task is,_ she said instead of answer. Lance froze.

"You _do_?" He demanded "How? What is it?" He asked as Adam hit his arm.

"Tone down the parselmouth," He said sharply "People might be able to hear you."

"But Blue says she knows what the first task is!" Lance objected and the group froze. "Shiro, don't you want to know? It might make it easier to win." He pointed out and the older boy firmly shook his head.

"Cheating is never the way-"

"Fuck that. Tell me what it is right now!" Keith interrupted and Lance rolled his eyes before turning back to Blue. After a few seconds of hissing he frowned, repeating the word back several times in confusion before trying desperately to translate it correctly in his head. That was the thing with his parseltongue. With magical words he was unfamiliar with he was left to figure out what the Hell the English equivalent was.

"Uh..." He said "Soul suckers?" He tried and everyone stared "Happiness drain? I - I don't know the word." He admitted.

"Dementors?" Hunk asked, snapping his book shut. Lance snapped. That sounded right. "They're going to have them fight _dementors_?"

"What's a dementor?" Shiro frowned and Adam stared, clearly horrified. "What? Is it like a boggart?" He asked. Keith seemed just as confused, but given the context that Lance had said 'soul suckers' and 'happiness drain' he figured these things were not...nice.

"You need to learn a patronus. Right now. Let's go." Adam said, jolting up. Shiro seemed bewildered, but allowed himself to dragged with him. "Fucking - _dementors_. I swear on my life...." He whispered to himself. Lance sat up.

"Patronus?" He repeated, turning to Hunk.

"Protects you from dementors." He offered and Lance stood up. He still had no idea what a dementor was, but figured learning a patronus or whatever was still a good idea given the sheer amount of panic that surrounded the word. Hey, it could maybe even impress the new love of his life...

* * *

"Narti, I'm learning a _patronus_!" Lance told the mermaid as he threw his bag down in the common room. "Do you know what that is?"

 _Yes, little Slytherin. I am familiar with most of the sloppy spells you humans try,_ Narti told him, sharpening her spear. From beside her a grindylow swam by her side, eyes glowing with interest. Kova, he was pretty sure Narti had called it. It often accompanied the mermaid. _How did it go?_

"I'm not very good at it," He admitted and twirled his wand absently "Apparently Slytherins are known for being bad at it... Adam knows the spell, but he's still working on making his corporeal." He explained because if Adam couldn't do it...Well. That didn't look good for the rest of them. "But I have _tons_ of happy memories! So maybe I'll get the hang of it faster!" He said hopefully. That was perhaps one advantage he had over the others in this particular realm. Shiro and Keith...Well, their backgrounds were known to be a bit tragic. Plus, Hunk didn't seem like he was in the happiest of moods as of late.

"Who's teaching you to cast a patronus?"

Lance frowned, looking over his shoulder. For the most part, his housemates preferred not to associate with him. For various reasons. Adam kept them from completely torturing him, but it was no secret he wasn't well loved. The girl on the sofa didn't seemed to care that much though as she slid up next to him, her eyes curiously flicking from Lance to where Narti was still swimming by the window.

"Oh," Lance said, a little taken aback at someone actually wanting to talk to him "Adam Travers. He's in our house. A seventh year." He explained and looked the girl up and down. She looked...Familiar. Her hair was a long dirty blonde that was somewhat held back with a pink headband that did _not_ match her robes in the slightest. Who told this poor girl that pink and green were a good combination?

"Adam Travers..." She repeated "My brother knows him. I'm Katie Holt." She said, jutting out her hand. Bingo.

"Matt's little sister," Lance greeted and shook her hand "I heard you were in our house. I'm Lance." He smiled and Katie rose an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. "Your a first year, right?" He said before she could decide he wasn't worth her time "How do you like it so far?" He asked and she gave a shaky laugh. Had he said something wrong...? She was a pureblood...

"It's fine. Matt is showing me the ropes," She told him with a shrug and brightened "I'm doing really well Astronomy!" She said and gestured to her bag which (to Lance's utter horror) was overflowing with parchment and an obnoxious amount of books that he only used when necessary at her age. "Also, I've gotten all Os on my potions essays...Which is good because I'm only okay at the actual potions part. And obviously History of Magic is perfect for me along and herbology isn't too bad." She mused and Lance could only nod repeatedly, not entirely certain what was happening.

"Uh...Wow." He said and she beamed. Oh well. He would take whatever friends he could get. She seemed sweet enough.

"Yeah - I have to meet up with my brother now and punch him in the throat for trying to get chosen in that stupid tournament."

...Or maybe not so sweet.

"Of course," He agreed mainly because he didn't want to get punched in the throat "I'll, uh, see you later." He told her and Katie gave one last wave before dashing out towards the common room, dragging her ridiculously large bag behind her. He stood completely still for a few moments before turning back towards Narti.

"I like her."

 _She smells weird_ , Blue informed him before Narti could respond.

"That's rude, Blue!" He scolded and the snake slithered off his arm so she could stretch out beneath the window where Narti was, soaking in the sun that managed to make its way through the water.

 _She does,_ Blue told him _I don't know why they let her kind in..._

"She's a pureblood," Lance scowled, a little betrayed that his own snake was spouting out anti-muggle bullshit. Honestly. "Could your nose not catch that?" He grumbled, watching as Narti decided to abandoned the conversation and swim away with Kova by her side.

 _I know she's a pureblood_ , Blue snapped back and Lance had to check to make sure the room was still empty for Adam apparated over to throttle him for so freely using his parseltongue. _They've never let squibs in this school before...Why start now?_

...what? Lance stared, mouth opening and closing for a few seconds.

It wasn't like he didn't know what a squib was - Keith had said he might have had ancestors who were squibs. But... If this girl had no magic, why would she be accepted into Hogwarts? How did they even give her a wand? And sorted? How was she doing _classes_? There was no way a squib could have made it this far...

"You don't know what you're talking about," He shook his head "She's young. Maybe her magic hasn't fully developed yet." He said and Blue didn't bother to answer him, instead going back to her nap, the light from the water's reflection bouncing off of her. Lance sighed and dumped himself in one of the plush leather chairs. He shouldn't be worried about nonsense a snake (like an actual snake - there was a reason liars were called snakes) told him. Even if he did love said snake.

He _should_ be learning how to speak French because he was one hundred percent going to visit Beauxbatons. Allura would, of course, invite him after she fell madly in love with him. It was best to be prepared. Also, he had a transfiguration essay to do.

This year was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to focus on the Tournament for a few chapters so buckle up. Also, I saw someone ask if Adam's mom was a HP or Vld character. I will give you this tiny hint: She's from the HP universe (: I'm thinking you actually might find out next chapter (just so I can end one mystery), but we'll see. Shiro has his first task coming up after all and Pidge hasn't had a chapter yet! Worry not about the squib thing. It will be explained in time. Just know Pidge is a BADASS and her storyline is my second favorite after Adam's.
> 
> One Last Calming Thing: This is labeled as a Keith/Lance story for a reason... Don't worry. But can you blame Lance? Allura is a snacc with badass veela powers.


	6. Katie Holt and the Time Her Brother's Best Friend Almost Lost His Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie tries to hide her secret, Shiro takes on the first task, and Adam has a big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!

Katie had a lot on her mind. Like. A lot. Too much arguably. She was only eleven - she shouldn't be dealing with this nonsense.

Still, was she supposed to like... _Leave_ him here?

"Um. Travers...?" She frowned, looking at the boy sprawled out on the floor, unmoving. Very slowly she nudged him with her foot. Nothing happened. "Adam?" She added and groaned at the lack of response. "Please get up." She tried but - predictably - Adam didn't move. Typical.

He was twice her size... How was she supposed to get him to the hospital wing? Right. She was innovative, right? She could figure this out. Just think, just think, just think... Bingo. Jumping over one of the common room couches she went to tear off the lower draping by the mantle. If she could just roll the idiot on here she could probably just drag him there. Foolproof.

"Where...?" A voice moaned and Katie dropped the fabric, rolling her eyes. Or he could just conveniently decide to wake up now. Whatever. She walked back over to the lump in the middle of the room, putting her hands on her hips. Adam groaned, picking up his head from the ground with a hiss of pain. 

"Are you alive?" She asked and he flinched at her voice, blearily blinking up at her for a few moments before trying to sit up. "Whoa, can you walk to the hospital wing?" She asked, trying to steady him. Maybe she should just call Matt... This was _his_ friend after all and she wasn't that interested in the custom of keeping the common room only for Slytherins anyways. Adam muttered something and slumped against one of the chairs, breathing heavily.

"Dream...So weird..." He muttered and Katie bit her lip.

"Let's just get you walking," She tried and Adam nodded as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Christ. What _happened_ to him? Katie looked around, desperately. Was Lance around maybe? He could be helpful... At the very least _he_ could cast a decent levitation charm. Adam made his attempt to stand and Katie had immediately work to steady him as he continued muttering gibberish. If they could just make it out of here...

"Matt...?" Adam frowned as he looked down at her. Katie scoffed. She wasn't sure when Matt had ever worn long hair with a pink headband, but she wouldn't say anything. "Something is wrong..." He announced. Yeah. No way, Katie thought bitterly as she managed to get him to the exit of the common room, leading them out the dungeons. "My head." Adam whispered.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Katie yelled, her voice echoing across the stone floor.

"For the love of-" Adam began, almost falling into the wall. Luckily, he was interrupted by a pair of feet slapping against the damp floor and to her relief, Shiro himself ran around the corner. She wasn't sure what he was doing in the dungeons by himself, but figured now wasn't the time to question such things.

"What's wrong - _Adam_." He interrupted himself in horror when he saw his boyfriend practically dying in front of him. "What happened?"

"Found him this way," Katie explained, "I can't cast a strong enough levitation charm to get him out of here."

Or...Well, a levitation charm at all...But Shiro didn't need to know that. He seemed to accept this answer and flicked his wand. Adam's weight immediately disappeared off her shoulder much to her relief.

"Let's go." Shiro told her and Katie frowned. She had hoped she could kind of just pawn the guy off, but figured it would be rude to ditch them now. Well...Off to the hospital wing they went.

* * *

Good news: Adam was doing better.

Bad news: Nobody knew what was wrong with him.

"We may have to send him to St. Mungo's," A woman in white explained, wringing her hands together "This isn't normal-"

" _No_ ," Adam said sharply from the bed "Not St. Mungo's - I won't go." He said firmly and Katie rose an eyebrow at that. It wasn't like she didn't know Adam's...unique position. Matt had filled her in quietly at the beginning of the school year. She knew her brother felt guilty about telling his friend's secrets, but in Katie's current position...Well, she couldn't afford to not know anything. She figured the Death Eaters who were watching Adam would be very interested to know about a trip to the magical hospital. 

"We can't treat you here," The woman told him calmly "You need to be looked at by a professional."

"I was under the impression _you_ were a professional," Adam snarled "I'm. Not. Going."

"Adam," Shiro said quietly and the doors opened to reveal a flushed Lance, trailed by two other boys. "Fuck. I forgot to tell them we were here..." He murmured and turned to Katie. "Did you tell your brother?" He asked and Katie shrugged. Guilty as charged. Matt was currently talking to their father at the moment so she figured he would send these three goons in his place.

"Are you okay?!" Lance demanded, shoving Keith out of the way as he scrambled to the bed. "I brought muggle medicine. Lots of it." He said, dumping a bag on the bed. "But you can't take a lot at once or you'll die, okay?" He added and Adam gave a weak smile, nodding.

"They want to send him to St. Mungo's," Shiro explained to the new arrivals. Hunk rose an eyebrow. "They can't find anything wrong here so the nurse said he would be better served there..."

"Good riddance." Keith muttered and Lance hit him.

"I'm not going," Adam informed them, glowering at the direction the nurse had gone off in. "I _can't_." He added, eyes flickering to where Katie was still standing. Should she mention to him that she knew? Probably. Then again, her secrets were the only thing keeping her here...

"You won't," A voice chirped and the group turned to see a woman humming merrily as she tiptoed around the room, fingers trailing over the empty beds. "You may not live long enough to..." She hummed. Shiro spluttered at the comment, but before he could retort the woman tilted her head towards them with a small smile. Katie almost took a step back. The woman wasn't dressed in robes, but more of an arrangement of colored cloth with a huge shawl covering her shoulders. Her hair was barely held back with another step of cloth, wild curls sprouting every which way. What really alarmed Katie was the glasses though. They were circular frames that made her eyes bug out. She stepped towards them, bracelets rattling as she did so and looked Adam up and down.

"Hello to you too," He said dryly and crossed his arms "I'm guessing you're not a doctor?" He frowned and the woman scoffed, dusting off her shoulders as if Adam's comment had physically dirtied her.

"My dear," She told him, nose sticking up "I can assure you I know more than any doctor."

"Oh, I can tell." Adam drawled sarcastically and narrowed his gaze. "And _w_ _ho_ are you?" He asked and Katie thought he might have had the upper hand in this conversation if he was stuck in a hospital bed.

"Sybill Trelawney," She informed him and paused as if waiting for applause. Katie inwardly smiled. Ah, a fellow con-artist. She looked forward to taking divinations to see how this woman pulled it off. Adam closed his eyes. "I am the new divinations professor. Perhaps you have heard of my ancestor-"

"Cassandra, yeah." Adam interrupted "I am very honored." He added and looked at Lance. "See what I mean?" He asked him and Lance snorted, propping himself up at the end of Adam's bed. He smiled warmly at Trelawney, mischief lighting his eyes.

"Does that mean you can see the future?" Lance asked innocently "Can you tell us if Shiro wins the tournament?" He asked and Shiro hit him in the back of the head as Keith coughed in vague amusement. Trelawney rose an eyebrow, head tilting. She stared off into the distance for a few seconds, seemingly lost to the world before jolting back.

"Knowledge of the future can be quite dangerous," She warned, jangling her bracelets "But alas, I can tell you I see much pain...And suffering lies ahead. All that enter may not survive." She warned and Lance seemed a bit taken aback by that. He turned to Adam, who only shook his head. From beside Shiro, Hunk sighed. "I'm afraid I must leave you with that, my children. I have come here to let others know their fate in this dire place..." She sighed and leaned forward to pat Adam's leg "Be strong, my dear." She told him and then immediately jerked her hand back. Katie was about to ask what happened when she heard Adam gasp in pain.

"Son of -" He hissed and grabbed his head " _Fuck_."

"What happened?" Shiro demanded, "What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down to look Adam and up and down. Trelawney took a step back, eyes somehow going even wider behind those glasses. "Do we need to get help?" He asked and Katie turned to call someone when Adam's had reached out and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from moving.

"Don't." He whispered and took slow breaths. "I'm good." He said and Keith turned to look at the new professor, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She seemed frozen in place.

"What...What did you say your name was?" She asked slowly and Adam closed his eyes cautiously.

"Adam Travers." He told her and she frowned at that, shuffling away slightly.

"You have emotional magic..." She commented and Adam scowled.

"Yeah? So does Keith. At least I don't burst into flames." He muttered and very slowly Trelawney pressed a single finger on his foot. Adam hissed until Shiro batted her away. "What are you _doing_?"

"Your magic is trying to block mine..." She murmured "How interesting. Perhaps it is trying to block some of your own abilities as well." She said, more to herself than any of them. "But that would mean...No, no. There's no record." She murmured and pinched her brows together. "Travers..."

"Can you please leave?" Shiro snapped at her. "Before I call someone over here?" He asked. Adam had paused at Trelawney's words, eyes widening ever so slightly. He said nothing. The woman nodded, but didn't move right away. She just stared at Adam before taking a step back.

"I do hope those headaches get better..." She told him and with that, turned away.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to do something other than cut ingredients, Katie?"

Nadia was truly too nice. She knew she should be grateful that an older student had volunteered her time to be her potions partner as a sort of remedial potions, but also it was a little frustrating. For this exact reason.

"No, no!" Katie laughed, "It comes out so much better when you do it!" She said, gesturing to Nadia waving her wand over the cauldron. "I'm just trying to see if I can get these dimensions just right..." She added, making sure to cut the nether wart in perfect cubes. Nadia frowned, but didn't argue, continuing to cast the spells. Inwardly sighing, she dumped the wart into the potion.

It had been a surprise to...Well, everyone when Katie first got her Hogwarts letter. Everyone except Matt anyways. Despite Katie not showing an ounce of magical ability, he had been confident she was witch her entire life. Her parents had also encouraged her magic - though not quite as aggressively. She got the feeling they thought she was a squib like everyone else.

Admittedly, _she_ had been a little shocked by the letter. Absolute confirmation that she _had_ to have magic. It had been a relief right up until Matt had taken her to Ollivanders. Despite the hours in the shop, not a single wand responded to her. The old man had never said a word as he handed her various ones, but she could feel his doubt and pity hovering around her. In the end, Matt had sent her outside before coming out with a wand with a similar core to his own.

 _"You just need some time - this will probably work for now,"_ He had promised her before whisking them into the next store. Katie had been doubtful then and even more so since entering Hogwarts. The hat sorted her, sure. Another sign that she _must_ have _something_. Still, her wand never responded despite her repeated practice with Matt - even for the simplest spells. Luckily, her brother was smart and taught her a few tricks to buy her some time before anyone found out.

"Want to see a spell I'm working on?" She asked Nadia, who was finishing up the potion they had been working on. The girl smiled, dusting off her hands to turn to her expectantly with a nod. Katie grinned and dove into her robes, pulling out a deck of cards. "Pick a card, any card!" She told her before going through the steps she and Matt had worked out. If Katie couldn't do real magic, she could at the very least deceive them until she could. If muggles fell for it... "Is this your card?" She asked, holding up one of the cards. Nadia stared.

"I - what? What spell is that?" She demanded, "That is _way_ too advanced for a first-year!" She spluttered and Katie grinned, pocketing the cards with a wink. Fooled again. "You are _really_ talented," Nadia told her "No wonder they paired you up with the only third-year in the class." She mused. Katie smiled and felt the tension leave her. Right. She needed to figure out more tricks soon...Otherwise, these were going to get old.

"Look at this! _Very_ good, you two!" Slughorn crowed as he passed by their potions. "Full marks."

She definitely had this under control.

* * *

She did not have this under control.

"Aw, come on! Don't be mad!" Ezor called, skipping after her. Katie tried to ignore the Hufflepuff - she really did. The only reason the girl paid her _any_ attention at all was because she dated Katie's housemate - Zethrid - who had made her life Hell for befriending Lance. Katie took a long breath. She was only eleven. It wasn't like this girl was _really_ going to do anything to someone so much younger than her. She turned to level a cool look at the redhead.

"Can I _help_ you?" She asked and Ezor's smile widened as she skipped merrily around, licking her lips in excitement.

"Rumor has it you failed your transfiguration lesson today," She sang and leaned forward so they were eye level "So weird that someone with so much magical _talent_ couldn't turn a simple button into a beetle." She said with a click of her tongue. "Makes me wonder if...Well, you know. You're _really_ all that powerful."

"I am." Katie said flatly and turned away.

"Oh?" Ezor asked and quickly stepped around to block her path. "Show me then."

The _gall_ of some people.

"Why would I bother?" She snapped back "You aren't worth my time _or_ my magic."

"Sounds like quitter talk to me," Ezor snorted and pulled out her wand, pressing the tip of it to Katie's nose. "You know what _I_ think? I think you are a little nobody who just wants people to think she's better than she really is. I think you're weak. I think you're a coward. Hell, I'm starting to think you might not even _have_ any magic." She said and Katie just blinked back at her. "So why don't you show me one of your little tricks everyone has been talking about?" She cooed "Just to convince me."

Oh...Boy. Katie considered her options.

"Okay," She smiled and put a hand on Ezor's wand. Surprise flickered on the other girl's face. "You have to come in closer though." She said and watched at Ezor frowned, lowering her arm to take another step towards her. Katie nodded. "Okay, lean in." She said and Ezor rose an eyebrow, but did so. Katie pulled out her wand, shifting it to her left hand. "Watch closely." She warned and just as she went to raise her hand - she clenched her right fist and punched her square in the nose.

" _Fucking bitch._ " Ezor hissed, covering her face as she reeled back. Katie smiled.

"I said you weren't worth my magic." She shrugged and pocketed her wand. Ezor hissed, raising her own fist when someone cleared their throat. Katie spun around to see Adam descending from a trapdoor that Katie knew led to the divinations classroom. She rose an eyebrow at him as he tucked a small blue vial in his pocket.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, briskly walking in front of Katie and fixing Ezor with a firm look. "I know _you_ weren't going to attack a pureblood from my house...Were you, Ezor?" He asked and crossed his arms "Our families have to stick together, you know. Or - ah. You're a half-blood aren't you?" He clicked his tongue. "Right, right. So maybe you should take your hypocrite girlfriend and stop harassing _actual_ purebloods. It might cause problems." He added and Ezor took a step back, blood draining from her face.

"I..." She started and coughed, blood spraying everywhere. Adam grimaced and stepped back. Without another word the girl fled, giving Katie one last dark look before disappearing into the long corridor ahead. Adam turned to her.

"Really?"

"She deserved it."

* * *

Thank _God_ for the Triwizard Tournament. It was an amazing distraction for those who might normally scrutinize her.

Still, she did feel a little bad for Matt and Adam. While neither of them _said_ anything... Well, she could tell they were both worried about Shiro. The guy was sick after all and this was a dangerous competition (people had _died_ \- this clearly wasn't the best idea).

"It isn't corporeal, but that's okay." Adam said as he fixed Shiro's robes "You just need to fend them off and collect the clue." He said, nervously. Katie had tagged along with her brother to the champion's tent. She smiled when she saw Lance and Hunk talking quietly in the corner. They had grown on her, those two. Lance was a cool housemate even if he was kind of an idiot sometimes and Hunk was just... so nice and funny. Both waved as she skipped over.

"Do you think he's ready?" She asked, gesturing to where Matt and Adam were still fussing over their friend. Hunk grimaced.

"We'll see... Shay was saying-"

" _Shay_? You told Shay about the first task? Hunk!" Lance whined and threw his hands in the air. "That was what gave Shiro the upper hand!" He complained and Hunk shot an irritated look as he crossed his arms.

"Her brother could get hurt too, Lance! It isn't all about winning."

"Apparently it's about getting a girlfriend too..." He muttered and Hunk narrowed his eyes.

"As if _you_ are the one to talk-"

"Guys?" Katie frowned, a little unsure why there was tension between the two. Both looked away, crossing their arms with irritation. Hunk offered a wry smile before briskly walking over to where Keith had entered the tent, hair in disarray and the hems of his robes burnt. Lance sighed. "You, good?" She asked her housemate, taking Hunk's empty seat.

"He's being _weird_ ," Lance grumbled "He doesn't ever talk to me anymore - I _still_ don't know why he didn't show up for the first couple weeks of school. He spends all of his time with Shay..." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe his stupid pureblood family got to him." He sighed and Katie frowned before kicked his shin. "Ow!"

"Not _all_ purebloods are jerks." She told him flatly. Lance shrugged. "Matt and I aren't horrible!" She argued "And I don't think Hunk is either... He's just...Going through stuff probably."

In fact... Hunk was part of the Garrett family. A sudden knot formed in her stomach. She had been so concerned with her magic she hadn't made the connection...

"Oh." She whispered and Lance rose an eyebrow at her. Silently she debated telling him - it wasn't their business after all... But then again... All the purebloods knew about it - most half-bloods even. Lance wouldn't know because he was in the muggle world this summer. It was only fair. "Uh... His family," She sighed, lowering her voice "They went missing this summer."

A pause.

" _Missing_?" Lance repeated "Like... Dead kind of missing?" He asked horrified. She could feel the guilt rising and Katie quickly shook her head.

"No! Well...Maybe. Nobody knows..." She admitted "There's a chance they could have joined the Death Eaters...Most people think so because You-Know-Who doesn't usually leave the bodies behind and there were no remains found..."  She winced and bit her lip "But people are also saying they would never, _ever_ do that so... Yeah." She said and tucked a leg under thigh "I don't know where he went this summer. I heard a rumor that the family's house elf took him someplace to stay safe."

"That's horrible," Lance whispered and went silent for a moment "Does...Does he do that to a lot of families?" He asked slowly and twisted his hands together "You-Know-Who?" He added, but Katie caught the underlying question. She smiled sadly at him, not wanting to vocalize the answer. The truth was... It was only a matter of time before Lance's family was targeted. A muggleborn Slytherin? Yeah. You-Know-Who would _not_ like that.

"Excuse me?" A voice snapped out and they all turned to see a witch with a feathered hat scowling at them. "This is the _champions'_ tent! I don't remember you-"

"Merida, it's fine." Someone else interrupted and Katie felt a smile tug at her lips. "I believe my children and their friends were only wishing their friend good luck."

"Mr. Holt," The woman - Merida - frowned, taking a few steps back at Katie's father entered the tent. As per usual he was wearing his awful orange and gray cloak that Katie loved to tease him about, glasses slightly askew as he looked around, smiling knowingly. Matt grinned back, clapping Shiro on the back with a nod. "I think I can take it from here." He informed her lightly and the witch nodded quickly, muttering her pleasantries. Her father winked at them all.

"Merida hopes to take over my position one day," He said, "It makes her much more amenable."

"Hi to you too dad," Matt snorted and gestured around "Allow me to provide introductions. The Slytherin with Katie over there is Lance McClain and the Gryffindor whose cloak is on fire is Keith Kogane-"

" _Damnit_ ," Keith hissed as he began to stomp out the flames. "I thought I fixed this."

"-the Slytherin with the glasses is Adam Travers, the Hufflepuff is Hunk Garrett-"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Holt!" Hunk said brightly. However, Katie was more confused by Adam's reaction. The boy had gone pale at the sight of their father, eyes widening slightly before turning to Takashi with his lips pursed. She frowned, opening her mouth to ask if he was okay, but paused when he pulled out another vial of blue potion and subtly taking a sip.

"-and of course, the hero of the hour and champion of the school and our hearts...Takashi Shirogane...But call him Shiro." Matt finished with a flourish and Shiro rose an eyebrow, looking very unimpressed. Still, he smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Holt." He said "I think I've seen you around the grounds. Are you helping with the tournament...?"

"Ah, yes." Her dad nodded "I am the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation... So I'm helping to make sure all of our schools are getting along." He winked and crossed his arms "If I get to watch the tournament and have a good time...That is simply a coincidence." He chuckled and looked over his shoulder where the crowds were filling in the stadium outside of the tent. "Speaking of which...We're getting close to starting. How do you feel, Mr. Shirogane?" He asked and Shiro smiled weakly.

"Ready to go, sir." He nodded and her father's smile widened.

"A good response. Stay safe out there," He warned, "Winning isn't as important a surviving." He said and walked over to Katie. "The rest of you better go and find yourselves some good seats!" He said and ruffled her hair. "How come you haven't been writing us?" He added to her and she snorted.

"I write you every week!"

"Not every day?" He asked, lip puckering out. "Matt writes us every day." He said and Adam cackled, ignoring Matt turning slightly red and hitting his arm.

"Matt is a baby."

" _Katie_!" Her brother complained and her dad laughed, kissing the top of her head before shooing them out of the room. She threw what she hoped to be an encouraging smile at Shiro before allowing herself to be dragged out into the gloomy day outside. She had sworn when she woke up it was going to be bright and sunny - but the skies seemed to shift into a dark and gloomy atmosphere.

"It's _cold_ ," Lance complained, pulling his cloak tighter around him. Keith rolled his eyes, but with a flick of his hand made a small fire and held it closer to the other boy. "Aw...Thanks, mullet." Lance grumbled, scooting in closer. Blue popped out from Lance's collar and also shifted towards the warmth. "Do you think Allura is here yet?" He added, looking around. Keith closed his fist around the fire. "Hey!"

* * *

Katie had heard about dementors her entire life. The scary, horrifying creatures that sucked out your happiness - and even _soul_. She and Matt had spent hours as children whispering scary stories where dementors would sneak into their house and night and steal them away before anyone could even hear them scream. Still - she had never seen one before.

"What the Hell?" Keith whispered and put his hand palm up. "My fire is gone." He added blankly. One looked confirmed that - even when Keith _wasn't_ literally burning in his own flames there was always something about him that seemed to make him glow. Now, he looked pale and tired as he glanced up towards the middle of the arena where three figures in black hoods were slowly entering. Katie swallowed. The announcer was talking high on a stage away from the creatures, but his eyes would nervously flick down.

"They're horrible." Lance muttered and absently put his arm around Katie. She might normally pull away, but with the ice filling her chest she didn't dare.

"It's starting." Adam said, stating the obvious as the crowd gave a weak roar of excitement. The Durmstrang student stepped out.

So it began.

A few hours later, Katie felt like she could barely stand. Her whole body was weak, tired, and just...miserable. Luckily, nobody had the soul sucked out yet - though the tactics and champions had been quite interesting. The goal was to get a small slip of paper in a locked box guarded by the three dementors. Rax had been first and easily apparated away whenever a dementor would get to close until eventually, he led them away from the box. From that point, he simply took the box and left. The judges were less than impressed, but couldn't technically disqualify him because he _did_ get the letter.

Lotor on the other hand... Well, the crowd was a bit taken aback to say the least. The student from Beaxbatons had made himself _quite_ popular among the all three schools over the past few weeks. Even people who weren't part of the school had cheered him on as he stepped into the arena with a smile and wave to them all.

Then he had promptly hit the dementors with a killing curse.

Which...Well, he obviously hadn't killed them. Dementors didn't die as far as Katie was aware. However, it did ward them off long enough for Lotor to grab a rock from the ground and smash the box into pieces, retrieving the note. Nobody had spoke. Or even reacted at first. The use of _any_ unforgivable curse landed anyone in Azkaban. Whispers had danced among the judges.

"He was _defending_ himself," One girl said loudly "Obviously he won't get in trouble. It isn't like he actually killed anything."

The crowd was still in unease as Shiro stepped out.

"You can do it..." Adam whispered, leaning in. Matt grabbed Katie's hand, squeezing it tightly. She squeezed back.

At first, it seemed like the dementors were still recovering from Lotor's previous attacks. Katie figured nobody had thought to bring new dementors for each of them so it almost seemed like Shiro would get away with having a weakened opponent. Up until one of them dove at him.

It had moved fast - striking so that Shiro was on the ground before he could even raise his wand. There was a gasp. None of the other champions had them move so quickly. Adam made a choking sound and Matt's hand gripped tighter as Shiro rolled out of the way of the next attack, floundering. Even from where she was sitting she could see the whiteness of the man - and how he trembled as he picked up as his wand. He pointed it forward and opened his mouth - but nothing came out.

"No," Adam whispered and tugged at his hair "No - someone will help him, right? They'll help him?" He turned to Matt "Your dad can do something?" He asked, voice going high. Shiro's scream cut them off - a cry of pain as a second dementor swooped in. Keith went to move, but was thrown back into his seat by some invisible force. Figures. She should have realized there would be some sort of barrier keeping them apart. The crowd was shifting, uneasiness starting as Shiro somehow managed to stand up, literally running away from the hooded creatures. Another one struck and Shiro fell again.

"DO SOMETHING!" Lance yelled - though she wasn't sure if it was at Shiro or the people watching. Katie closed her eyes. She couldn't watch. There were noises of distress around her, gasps and cries of horror (some she was pretty sure came from Shiro himself). Matt's grip on her was so tight she couldn't feel her hand at all. It was only when she heard Shiro's voice form words that she looked again - weak and brittle as he tried to recite the patronus spell. Nothing happened.

"They're going to let him die." Someone whispered. Nobody bothered to point out he would technically be losing his soul.

"TAKASHI!" Adam yelled "JUST RUN! JUST GET OUT!" He screamed, "JUST GET OUT!"

Shiro tensed at his voice and for a brief second his eyes flicked away from the dementors towards them.

Katie can't say with full certainty what exactly happened after that. There was white light - blinding them all so that people ducked to the ground as noises echoed around them. Katie almost choked at the familiarity around them.

_Stupid squib._

Louder.

_She's pathetic...Her parents must be so disappointed._

Louder.

_A magic-less, stupid child...I suppose they have the brother._

Louder.

_Maybe if we lock her in here we can bring her magic out, huh? Come on, Holt...It'll only be a couple days._

Louder.

_It doesn't matter how many times you read that book, nerd. You'll still be nothing without magic._

Louder.

Then it stopped.

As sudden and as intense as it had started. She was gasping on the floor, a little uncertain how she got there. Lance and Matt were also lying down, choking on their own breath as others tried to recover. Katie groaned, trying to use her remaining energy to get back up. Shiro...

" _Look_ -" A Durmstrang student called and Katie felt her mouth drop at the white lion that prowled around, growling lowly at the dementors as it pushed them back into a corner. A corporeal patronus... Adam gave a hysterical laugh from where he was standing, almost sinking into his seat. Others excitedly looked on at the lion, whispering among one another.

Shiro had grabbed the box, wiping sweat from his brow and looking around desperately. He smiled a bit as he picked up a key hidden underneath and unlocked it. Katie couldn't help but let her eyes move from the note he had retrieved to the white tips of the boy's hair. What had previously all been black was now white at the very front - the same color as the lion. He held up the letter and with that...Collapsed.

* * *

Shiro had won the round. 

Katie wasn't really surprised that he was immediately hailed a celebrity (a patronus! Corporeal no less!). The only person not happy about the situation was Adam. The man had gotten practically silent upon their return to their dorm after spending many, _many_ hours with his boyfriend. Lance had tried to wheedle the boy into a conversation, but Adam had only brushed him off with claims he was tired. Still, he only sat in front of the fire - staring blankly.

"Tea?" Katie asked, holding out a cup. Adam wordlessly took it. "He's alive," She added as she sat down next to him "I know it was scary, but he's alive and still has a soul."

Nothing.

"He needs to drop out." Adam whispered just as she was about to give up and go to bed. She froze. "He can't finish the rest of the tasks."

"I don't think that's possible," Katie sighed. "And even if it was, Shiro would never-"

"If he doesn't something bad will happen."

"You don't know that-"

"I _do_ ," Adam said loudly and flinched at his own voice. "I...I do." He repeated and buried his face in his hands. "I'm not crazy..." He added weakly and Katie slowly sat back down, eyes wide. "There's something I need to tell you." He added. Katie stared. Her?  _She_ was the person he was going to tell? "The others... I...Takashi has too much to worry about and Matt would never believe me. Lance would freak out and Keith..." He rolled his eyes. "I still don't trust Garrett," He murmured "With his family missing who knows what he'll do..." 

"What are you talking about?" Katie frowned and Adam glanced at her, running a hand through already mused hair.

"The...Headaches." He started and closed his eyes "When Sybill said that thing about my magic blocking something-"

"Sybill?" Katie repeated, "You call Trelawney Sybill?" She asked and Adam stared.

"Has your brother told you about me?" He asked and Katie paused. "Be honest."

"I...Know enough." She admitted, not wanting to lie. Adam seemed okay. He at least deserved the truth.

"She's my mother."

Wait.

"Uh...What?" Katie blinked "Who is what now?"

"Sybill. My mother." Adam said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't ask anyone to be certain, but... It makes sense. The Travers said my mother was crazy and that's why they didn't take her - they took _me_ instead. Because that would mean I'm related to Cassandra. And that I could be..."

"A _seer_ ," Katie whispered, mouth dropping open "Oh my God. The headaches...?"

"Sybill is a fraud," Adam sighed "She is, but... there are these moments she has when I've been visiting her where she actually says stuff that sounds like premonitions. I asked her about and she _never_ remembers, but always says she just zones out when she's relaxed. So I started taking calming drought."

"And...?"

"And I started having dreams. About things that happen. Sometimes it's too far in the future to tell, but _others_... They do happen and..." He took a deep breath "This is what the Death Eaters have been waiting for. If anyone finds out..." He said tightly and Katie nodded. Understandable.

"So...You haven't told her then? Trelawney, I mean."

"No. No, she can never know." Adam said flatly "There's no telling what she'll do if I just announce myself as her long lost son that was oblivated from her memory." He groaned and pushed up his glasses "But that isn't what I'm worried about right now." He added and looked back into the fire. "It's Takashi. He can't finish this tournament. That witch he mentioned before...Haggar." He said. Katie frowned. Haggar...? "She's planning something."

"A premonition?"

"I think so," Adam nodded "I just...If Takashi finishes this tournament something horrible will happen." He said and turned to face her fully "To him _and_ Matt." Katie froze. Matt. What did Matt have to do with any of this? "I also saw your father... I can't be sure...I didn't realize it was him until today." He added and Katie swallowed. She didn't know who Haggar was or what was happening, but Adam said her family was in danger.

And she believed him.

"What do we do?" She asked quietly and a bit of relief touched Adam's expression. She realized that he probably figured she wouldn't believe him. After a few moments of silence, he nodded.

"We try to get Takashi to withdrawal from the tournament..." He said slowly "And if he won't...Then we _can't_ let him be alone with your brother and your dad. If that happens... Then Haggar will capture them all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADAM IS A SEER!!!!
> 
> I'm going to make his abilities a bit different than Trelawney's just bc i want him to remember his stuff and I don't think all seers' magic is the same so I want it to be unique to him. So that's one mystery solved for you. Alas, there are still more questions...Like where is Hunk's family? How is Haggar involved? why I called Pidge Katie this entire chapter (it was so hard not to call her Pidge)? Anyways, hope you liked it.
> 
> Any guesses on what the second task might be?


	7. Allura of Altea and the Disaster of a Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura deals with the Yule Ball and also decides to break the law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got fake nails and now typing feels impossible. RIP.

Allura had a... Complicated relationship with Lotor Locascio.

And by complicated she meant that part of her wanted to tear his stupid hair from his stupid hair sometimes. Other times... Well. It was summed up in the word 'complicated'.

Pouring herself a cup of tea, she tried to remain cordial and pleasant at the masses of students entering their quarters. She had wanted to go to bed hours ago, but naturally Lotor had caused quite a tizzy earlier in the first task. People were practically blasting their door open to get inside. Lotor himself was sweet enough. Answering questions, explaining his actions, and smiling prettily at everyone.

Allura wanted to punch him.

She knew - deep in her heart - that she was happy he was okay. Relieved. Maybe even a little proud. Unlike the rest of the students, Lotor shared something important with her... His heritage. Part of it anyways. She had learned years ago that his classmate had also carried veela blood. So there were times where...She felt closer to Lotor than anyone else in the school. Sighing, she poured more sugar in her tea. Now was not the time to mull over such things. Not when she had her _own_ first task sneaking around the corner. She looked up to see a group of awe-struck students staring at her, eyes wide and fascinated. She smiled back. She knew what they wanted. They had announced the Yule Ball only a few hours ago.

"Do you want me to make them go?" Lotor asked her quietly as she sat down next to his armchair, curling up with her textbook in her lap. She glanced over at the group and narrowed her eyes.

"I am perfectly capable of making them leave myself, thank you." She said, jutting out her chin. Lotor hummed and then with a flick of his wrist, gestured everyone out. They practically scrambled for the door. "...or I suppose you can do it." She said dryly and took a sip of tea. "Acxa, could you pass me my quill, please?" She added. She may not be a fan of Lotor all the time, but his best friend was all right.

"Sure," The witch said and tossed her the feather. "I don't know how you're able to do work right now." She mused, throwing her arm over the back of the chair she was situated in "Have you decided who you're attending the ball with?" She asked and Allura wrinkled her nose.

"No...Perhaps I shouldn't attend." She mused, biting her lip. She was familiar with these sort of human...Frivolities. It almost always got out of hand. If she said yes to one person then there would be a dozen of wounded hearts left behind...Some that could easily harden and turn into enemies. Lotor frowned.

"Surely you should go and have a bit of fun," He told her "Perhaps go with me? Nobody can fault you for that."

"How romantic." She said dryly and Lotor winced.

"I didn't mean-"

"I should retire to my room." She said, standing up. "Despite your tournament we _still_ have classes, you know." She said and snapped up her textbook and quill, lips pursed as she began to march her way back towards where the beds were all set up. She collapsed into it, scowling at the ceiling before seeing a small shadow enlarge next to her bed - creating the silhouette of a man. "Hello, Coran."

"You seem distraught." Her friend informed her, perching at the end of her bed "Was the tournament really that awful?"

"Weren't you there?" She asked, sitting up. Coran rarely left her side when there was danger. A...Sort of last payment to her father, she knew. It was all he really could do. Allura still remembered the day that her clan died. It hadn't been so long ago when he father stunned both her and Coran and sent them to Beauxbatons. In some ways it seemed cruel to send them away without even asking if they wanted to die with their family. A fate she secretly wished she had met... However it was selfish and she knew that there were more of her kind out there that needed her.

"No...I had...Matters to attend to." Coran said and Allura lifted a brow. Perhaps he sensed her disbelief because he laughed and pulled a leg onto the bed, making himself comfortable among the silk sheets. "You needn't worry yourself, child."

"I'm not a child anymore," Allura reminded him. "Where did you go?" She asked. The dementors were enough of a threat that Coran should have been with her. It was...Noteworthy that Coran had apparently found something more worrying to concern himself with. There was a pause as he looked at her for a moment, eyes flickering over her face before sighing.

"There are...Rumors around this school. About a witch named Haggar." He said slowly and Allura tensed. "I wished to investigate them more."

"Haggar..." She repeated "What _sort_ of rumors?"

"Two boys...Of the lion and the snake house appeared to have been in contact with her. The one has only seen her in dreams apparently, but the other...He had gone missing during his first year. They still don't know exactly what happened, but the witch he described could not have been any other." He told her and Allura leaned back against the frame of her bed. Processing.

"Perhaps Haggar is recruiting outsiders to join the cause of You-Know-Who..." She mused, voice hardening slightly. It was times like this where she wished she could fly... Just....Soar away from all these problems and pain and horror. Coran reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Perhaps...Or perhaps it is something else. I will try to learn more." He promised her and Allura sighed, nodding. "You should get some sleep. I hear there is a _ball_ be thrown quite soon."

"I am quaking with excitement." She muttered sarcastically and heard a light laugh right before Coran shifted back into his cat form. She smiled, giving a quick scratch from behind the ears before laying back down to continue staring at the ceiling...Perhaps she would find the two boys and ask them about Haggar herself. After all, who would stop her? Lotor? Coran? They wouldn't dare...

The thought left her chilled - marring her dreams with screams and glowing eyes.

* * *

"So, uh...I was just...If _you_ wanted to...And if, um, you know....Somebody hadn't already asked...Unless, I just-"

Allura envied Coran's anamagi form. What she would _give_ to transform into some animal and rush away from her problems. Just as she was about to put the poor boy out of his misery a new voice cleared, calling her attention.

"I'm sorry dear friend, but I must inform you that the most _beautiful_ veela of all time will not be able to accompany you to the ball." A boy said, marching forward in Hogwarts robes, a huge grin on his face. "Because _I_ am about to ask." He added to the other frozen student before turning back to Allura. "Hi. I'm Matt." He greeted, fluttering his lashes at her. "Friend of the Hogwarts Champion - Shiro? You might have seen him do an amazing patronus the other day? I helped teach him that...No big deal." He informed her with a wave. Allura crossed her arms.

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked, a smile hinting at her lips. Matt grinned back.

"Do you like Quidditch? I'm the announcer at our games here...Tragically, there are no games going on with the tournament and what not, but if you come back next year I can get you the best seats in the house!" He winked. Allura tried her best to look impressed. "Not that I'll be here next year...I'll be graduating, but you know. I'm sure the professors will pull a few strings for their favorite student. Isn't that right Professor Flitwick?" He called to a small man walking by.

"Please turn in your charms essay, Mr. Holt."

"Yep. That's my dude, right there." Matt said with a nod. "So...Uh. Yule Ball?" He asked, voice going a bit small towards the end. It seemed as though the gusto left him rather suddenly when he made direct eye contact with her. She wasn't surprised. It was a common occurrence.

"I...Am honored by such a proposition, but I must let you know I've received many offers." She told him and Matt's shoulders slumped. "Quite honestly, I am not even sure if I plan to attend." She admitted. After all...It wasn't like she had many friends who _didn't_ want to ask for her hand in marriage. Matt frowned.

"That's not good," He told her "It would be nice to have you there...Even if it wasn't with me. The best choice." He added and Allura scoffed. "Come on, at least let me introduce you to my friends. They will all recommend me as a _wonderful_ date." He said and before Allura could object, grabbed her hand to tug her to where a group was chatting idly in the corner with -

"Oh! I know you!" Allura said brightly to the two boys arguing. The taller one froze, eyes widening as he seemed to digest her presence.

"Allura." He choked out and the other boy rolled his eyes, fingers smoking slightly. Allura curiously tilted her head at him. She had seen emotional magic before... Never so...Obvious though. Dark eyes narrowed at her gaze, almost turning the color of ash and destruction as more smoke seemed to billow out. Matt sighed.

"Stop being a _hot head_ , Keith." He told him and immediately the smoke receded. "I forgot you guys have met! I should have remembered since Lance talks about you a lot like a _weirdo-_ "

"Hey! I _do not_ -"

"Anyways, these other weirdos are my little sister, Katie, and next to her is Hunk Garrett. Next to him is Adam Travers and of course you must recognize the most wondrous _Takashi Shirogane._ He defeated dementors or whatever. It was awesome-"

"Nice to meet you, Allura." Shiro interrupted and Allura smiled.

"We match." She told him, gesturing to her hair and then the white tuft he was sporting. Shiro touched with a slight roll of his eyes.

"I think you wear it better." He told her with a grin and sat down. "I'm sorry that Matt has dragged you over here."

"She was excited!" Matt objected and cast a wary glance at her "...right?"

"I am honored to meet all of you," She assured him and looked around, a little unsure where to steer the conversation. Luckily she didn't have to because the smallest one - Katie - seemed to be bursting with excitement.

"HUNK ASKED SHAY TO THE BALL!" She gasped as if she couldn't quite hold it in anymore. Hunk choked, looking positively distraught at this announcement as he spun to her, gaping.

" _Katie_!" He whined "What gives? How do you even _know_ that?"

"Lance told me." She shrugged and Hunk turned to where the Slytherin was smirking from his place besides Keith, holding up his wrist that, to Allura's surprise, held a blue snake snugly wrapped around his arm.

"I have my sources," He said and the snake seemed to hiss in agreement as Hunk scowled, glowering at the reptile. He opened his mouth to respond, but paused when he saw Allura's gaze still on them and instead just shrugged, muttering bitterly under his breath. It was too late though. Allura's interest had already been captured.

"I'm not aware of many wizards who have pet snakes," She mused and held out her hand "May I?"

Lance hesitated - which was a bit of a surprise since not many people dared to even consider refusing her. Still, he held out his hand, allowing her to look more curiously at the snake.

"Her name is Blue." He said and she smiled a little at it. It was...Kind of cute. If a snake could be considered adorable. Hesitantly, Blue reached out, flicking its tongue curiously before retreating back to Lance. "She likes you! Which is kind of weird because Blue doesn't like _anybody_...Except me, of course." He smiled and withdrew his hand "I got her during my first year at school when I went missing." He shrugged and Allura paused.

" _Lance_." Adam scolded and the younger boy rolled his eyes.

"Please - everybody knows about it. I heard some Durmstrang students whispering earlier." He said. Allura's mind was whirring. So _this_ was the boy that Coran had been referring to. The one who had met Haggar. She opened her mouth - ready to demand information, but snapped it shut after a moment. It was no use...She had to remember they were in a war. She needed to be careful. Just as she went to school her expression she felt a pair of eyes dig into her and her and turned to meet Hunk's gaze. She stared back, unrelenting.

"You know...All this talk of the Yule Ball reminds..." Adam said, completely dismissing the earlier conversation "Who should I ask?" He mused, tapping his lip. "A pureblood, probably."

"Definitely." Shiro agreed easily "Somebody from Slytherin I'd imagine, right? Perhaps Zethrid?"

"Oh, she's a good one. I heard someone asked her though." Adam frowned, snapping his fingers "Perhaps a boy?"

"I'm a boy Slytherin!" Lance volunteered and then frowned "Uh...Don't ask me though." He added quickly "I'm going to ask someone else. A girl."

"Ooh, who?" Katie asked and Lance immediately turned red, shrugging. "Uh huh."

"I'm going with Allura!" Matt said loudly.

"I never accepted." Allura pointed out and he paused at that.

"Oh...Good point...I hope I'm going with Allura!" He tacked on and smiled at her "I like your tiara by the way." He added sweetly and she shook her head at him. In truth, she probably shouldn't be wearing a family heirloom so casually....And yet it was the only piece of her family she had left. Absently, she touched her forehead and inwardly sighed.

"Hey - I was in the middle of something here!" Adam complained and winced, touching his temple. Katie paused at the motion, lips coming together uncertainly as she watched him. "Ow..." He muttered and Shiro grabbed his elbow.

"You okay, babe?" Shiro frowned and Adam hummed, holding up a hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just...Yeah. Might need some food or something." He chuckled and looked over at the youngest Slytherin "Hey, Katie. Want to get me something to eat?" He asked and before anyone could volunteer to join, the pair immediately went off. Allura watched them go. Interesting. Shiro was still frozen to the spot, looking bewildered. He turned to Matt, who shrugged.

"The man said he was hungry. Who am I to judge?" He asked and Shiro pursed his lips, but nodded.

"Hey Allura!" Lance interrupted "Are you an alien?" He asked sweetly and Keith groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What...is an alien?"

"Because you're out of this - wait. What? Do wizards not know what aliens are?"

* * *

"Coran," Allura asked as she entered her room, tossing down her bag "How do you become an animagus?" She asked, sitting down near her friend who was humming merrily in the corner. He paused at her entrance, mustache quivering slightly as he looked up at her.

"It's a rather...Complex, process. And not a fun one. I had to hold that damn leaf in my mouth for an entire month." He grumbled, wrinkling his nose. Allura nodded.

"I understand," She said and threw down a book she had managed to dig out of the restricted section of the library "Is it true you have to register?"

"Yes...Or go to Azkaban." He sighed and pulled at his mustache "Although I think you know that while I have the documents proving I registered...The ministry may have misplaced their copy." He said, a warning note in his voice. Allura nodded. Her father had been the one to suggest the transformation. While veela normally did not bother with the trivial magic of witches and wizards her father had always appreciated the resourcefulness of the human species. After all...He reasoned that veela could not flirt their way out of everything.

Knowing that they were being sought after, Alfor had helped Coran become an animagi in order to better protect Allura.

"Can you choose what animal you'll be?" She asked curiously and Coran shook his head.

"I am quite lucky I got such a lovely specimen," He smiled and patted her leg "Why do you ask?"

"I want to become one too." She said immediately and Coran grimaced " _Please_. It would...It would be useful if Haggar tries to find us. I could escape easier." She reasoned and Coran hummed at that, leaning back with consideration.

"....and not for any other reason?" He asked. Allura paused. While she had... _considered_ the disguise as a way to get information she wasn't sure how viable it would be. Or if she should admit to it. With Coran she felt she hardly needed to as the man leaned forward. "This will not help you find Haggar." He warned and Allura closed her eyes. "Nor should you even be _trying_ to find her. She is under the protection of You-Know-Who." He warned and Allura leaned back, looking at the ground.

"I know." She said quietly. "Coran. Please."

"And would you choose to register or become a fugitive?"

"Those rules are for humans - not us." She reasoned despite the fact that was very, very not true. Still, Coran seemed to falter slightly at the logic. He closed his eyes and after a few moments sighed as he leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"We must be very, _very_ careful." He warned "And you cannot afford to bring more attention to yourself than usual." He added. Allura nodded eagerly, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. "This may take a few months...Even a year." he warned and Allura nodded.

"More of a reason to start now."

* * *

Step One of Becoming an Animagus: Carry a mandrake leaf in your mouth for an entire month.

This was not a fun process. Allura had spent a week trying to adjust and learn how to talk, sleep, and eat with the damn thing under her tongue. It was...Unpleasant to say the least. Still, she felt she was starting to get the hang of it. Coran had warned her that if it even left her mouth for a _second_ that she would have to start over again. He would also be scouting for additional ingredients they would need when the month was over.

"You've been quiet, Allura." Lotor told her one afternoon as he sat next to her near the fire "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She answered briskly and the boy fell silent beside her. "Do you know what the second task will be?" She asked, forcing herself to make polite conversation. Lotor chuckled and ran a hand through long, white hair as he brought out the clue he had taken from the dementors of the previous task. He handed it to her, letting her read the curved writing a few times over.

_A hunt begins in the banned trees_

_Guarded by which only death sees_

_A feather of fire and left to be  
_

She scoffed as she handed it back.

"What a load of rubbish," She sighed and turned back to the fire, thinking over the words for a few moments. Lotor hummed, tucking it in his pocket "Banned trees...Forbidden forest?" She suggested. Lotor lit up at her response, shifting a bit towards her with a fierce nod.

"I thought the same...However, the rest...I don't know." He admitted and leaned back into his armchair "At any rate, I will worry more once this ball is over. Have you decided who you will attend with?" He asked and Allura flipped a page in her book, not looking at him she answered.

"I will be going by myself," She told him "And I don't want anyone to say a single word on the matter."

Matt had been quite understanding - a trait not shared among some of her other potential suitors. She supposed she at least learned who was of value around her. Lotor tilted his head, though there wasn't a hint of surprise in his features as he smiled at her.

"Then I will not say a word." He said and turned back to his own work.

Allura wished it was easier to hate him.

* * *

Her dress was nice enough.

It had a lovely blue up top with a flowing cape and long sleeves that were a slightly lighter blue. The rest of the dress was white at the bottom, with pink hemming and another light blue line down the middle. She tilted her head in the mirror, curiously looking herself over before turning away to where Lotor was standing.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her. Despite herself, she grinned back. A little bit at Lotor's outfit. She rarely saw him out of his uniform - which was always nearly pressed and cleaned to perfection. Now he was in dark robes with hint of orange and blue. "What?" He asked and and she crossed her arms, trying to hide her glee.

"Are you a fan of orange?" She asked, gesturing to the color. Lotor scowled at her, gesturing to the dress.

"Are you a fan of blue?" He shot back and she laughed, smoothing her skirts over as Acxa walked in, looking stunning in purple - as always. Perhaps this ball would be more fun than she was expecting it to be. It seemed like it as soon as she walked in the room where Hogwarts had apparently spared no effort in the decorating department. Twinkling lights hung everywhere, dancing in the air as students all walked in with their various dates mystified by ice sculptures and tall trees that stood in the corner.

"Allura!" Someone called and she looked over to see Matt waving at her, hand in hand with a Durmstrang girl. "You came!"

"I did," She agreed and waved at Matt's group of friends walking in "You all look lovely." She told them. Katie looked less-than-pleased with the situation. Her dress already ripped and torn in some places. Matt glanced over at her and flicked his wand, turning the dress as good as new.

"I hate this dress..." She whispered to nobody in particular.

"You look lovely too!" Lance told her, practically jumping on his toes. He was with a blonde girl Allura didn't recognize. Keith was strolling behind Adam and Shiro, grumbling (loudly) that he was forced here against his will. Shiro smiled down at him.

"You're just mad that Professor McGongall made you dance with her during the demonstration." He teased and Lance whirled around, mouth agape at the news.

" _Really_? Oh, I would have paid money to see that - watch your robes Keith. They're nice and we wouldn't want them to get burned." He said sweetly when Keith started smoking up a bit. Allura would have laughed, but figured it would have angered the boy more. Instead she focused more Hunk walking in with a pretty girl who she would have to assume was Shay.

"Allura, you came." He said as a way of greeting. She nodded just as McGongall was dashing up to them looking in slight disarray as she grabbed Shiro and looked him over, eyes narrowed slightly before pushing back his hair.

"Good, good. You're here. Are you ready for the first dance?" She asked, turning to Adam and attempting to straighten his robes.

"No," Shiro said "Adam is terrible at dancing. Why must we do this?" He asked as Adam gasped. McGongall straightened his glasses with a grimace.

"Yes - now go over there and have fun." She instructed, pushing them towards where Allura noted the other champions were lining up. Lotor and Acxa waved when they saw her, arms linked together as Adam and Shiro joined the line, both looking displeased by the events. Keith snorted, crossing his arms.

"Serves them right," He muttered and Lance sighed, flicking the side of his head "Hey!"

"Stop being such a kill joy, mullet. Would it _kill_ you to ask someone to dance? Have a little fun? Maybe eat a slice of cake?" He suggested, gesturing to the table of food. Keith rose an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Allura, tell him."

"Perhaps we can dance?" She suggested and Lance backpedaled.

"Nope. Not what I meant. You're fired." He told her. Before she could respond the music started up, and everyone fell silent as the champions and their dates all went into the center of the floor. A few minutes later they were off. Lotor and Acxa gracefully twirled across the room. No surprise there. Rax and his date were also adept in at least keeping in time with the music... Even if it wasn't as showy or flashy as Lotor dipping Acxa and swinging her around as she beautifully whirled her way into different positions. Adam and Shiro...Were trying their best.

"They look like they're having fun," Hunk noted when Adam laughed loudly as Shiro almost fell down "Which is important. Even if our school's dignity is not intact."

"Nyma - let's show them that Hogwarts people can actually dance!" Lance said eagerly and grabbed his date's hand. The girl chuckled and followed him out, letting herself be dragged. It appeared Lance _could_ dance which was a relief since Hogwarts was currently embarrassing itself via Adam and Shiro.

"Ugh," Keith muttered and turned to Hunk, but he had already brought Shay out to dance as well. Katie looked over at Keith. "....am I supposed to ask you to dance?" He sighed and the girl made a face.

"No...Want steal all the treacle tarts instead?" She asked. Keith opened his mouth before shrugging.

"Might as well," He told them and turned to Allura "Want to come?"

"Oh, uh....No thanks." She smiled and watched as the final two left. Matt and his Durmstrang date were also dancing now, leaving her alone at the mercy of the students who were all whispering among each other. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone came up and asked her to dance. Just as she was reconsidering joining Keith and Katie, someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hunk," She greeted cordially. "The song only just begun - where did Shay go?" She asked and the boy held out his hand, warily looking around.

"I need to talk to you," He said lowly "Dance with me?"

"Oh. I don't-"

"It's about Haggar."

Allura grabbed his hand. She could feel eyes digging into them, but her focus was immediately shifted by the previous sentence.

"What do you know about Haggar?" She whispered as the next song began to start up. "And why come to me?"

"I've been researching Haggar since Lance went missing his first year...And I know she killed your family." Hunk explained and twirled her around "Something tells me she was involved in my family's disappearance - and I'm guessing you want to find her." He reasoned. Allura paused in their steps to look at him. She wasn't sure if she trusted this boy she had only just met...

"Perhaps," She told him and twirled again "Have you found anything of interest?"

"Yes," He said and sighed "You won't like it though..." He told her. Allura scoffed. She didn't like many of the things she was told. It never stopped anyone before. "Haggar isn't working for the Dark Lord. Not directly anyways." Hunk whispered. Allura clicked her tongue at that.

"Impossible. It was under his order's that she murdered my people."

"It's true. She works for a Death Eater specifically. Everything I could find on her is always tied back to the same person," Hunk explained. Allura was getting a little overwhelmed - either from the information or the dancing. The lights around them seemed to be twinkling too brightly and the music a smidge too loud. Still, she nodded for Hunk to continue. "My family knew something before they disappeared... If they had told anyone else then it would have been all over the Daily Prophet."

"And what is it they knew?" She asked, a bit skeptically. Hunk bit his lip before speaking again, glancing to where even some of the teachers had started watching them. Perhaps this had not been the best method to ensure privacy. Still, it was too late now so she could only smile and continue on with the dance.

"Allura, this is serious. We don't know each other." He whispered and Allura paused for a minute before looking around. Usually people tended to look away if she tried to catch them. As soon as the prying gazes were gone she tapped Hunk's arm for a moment and quickly opened her mouth before shutting it again. He stared. "...is that a leaf in under your tongue?"

"Yes."

"But...why?" He frowned, perplexed. Allura groaned.

"I'm becoming an animagus," She told him and twirled again "But I'll be unregistered... So there. You now know that and can trust me." She reasoned. Hunk looked less than impressed by the ordeal, but nodded anyways. The song was ending so he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the food where the least amount of people were.

"Okay," He began "So-"

"May I have a dance?"

Allura looked up to see Lotor smiling at her. She internally rolled her eyes as he held out his hand expectantly, a challenging tilt to his head. Trying not to roll her eyes,  she grabbed his hand.

"You're timing is the worst," She told him as he led her back to the dance floor "I was about to learn something about Haggar."

"He knows about Haggar?" Lotor asked, surprise lacing his tone as he looked at where Hunk was watching them nervously. "How?"

"I don't know! You interrupted!" She groaned and he lifted her for a spin.

"Just...Use your veela magic," He reasoned and Allura laughed. "What?"

"I'm not going to get that reputation, Lotor." She told him "I can't just use my magic to get everything I want. It's much harder to make friends." She explained and Lotor hummed, dipping her. "You don't use yours often, do you?"

"No...But that's mainly because I don't know how to use it." He admitted "I once tried and I managed to make a gopher follow me around for a few days." He admitted, flushing. Allura grinned "I had nobody to teach me!" He added.

"I can teach you," She reassured him "That way you don't have to go throwing killing spells at dementors." She added with a roll of her eyes. "I hadn't realized you were interested in veela customs."

"Of course I am!" He told her, twirling her around "My father...He doesn't talk about my mother much. He wasn't interested in letting me learn," He admitted. Allura grimaced. She had heard much about his father over the years. It was one of the reasons she hadn't been fond of Lotor at first. After her family's death Zarkon had done _nothing_ to help her or her people. "But I've always wanted to." He explained and paused "Could my veela magic really have driven the dementors away?" He asked and Allura shrugged.

"Maybe...Maybe not..." She told him and the song finished up "I'll have to tell you after I learn more about Haggar." She added, curtsying lowly.

"Of course," Lotor scoffed "Forgive me for the interruption...And thank you for the dance." He told her. Allura straightened up, giving him one last shake of the head before heading back to where she last saw Hunk. He was gone now, but she figured it wouldn't be long until she found him again. She instead went towards where Shiro and Adam were talking, though she paused when her ears flicked. Veela's hearing was much better than human's so she picked up on the conversation before approaching them.

"...please just listen to me!"

"I _am_ Adam. You're not making any sense." Shiro was groaning. Allura busied herself with a plate of food, not wanting to just stand there as she eavesdropped.

"I can't explain everything. You just need to trust me, Takashi. You have to drop out of this tournament."

"I don't even know if I could...Let alone _want_ to!" Shiro argued "I get that it's dangerous Adam, but _you_ need to trust _me_ when I say that I can handle it. I'm not just this sick person that you have to look after all the time-"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all! Just...Please, please drop out. You don't understand. If you keep going something bad will happen and-"

"I did the first task fine! Why are you acting like this? I'm not dropping out. That's it." Shiro snapped and there was a pause.

"Then I'm breaking up with you."

Allura almost choked on her food. She sneaked a glance there way to see Shiro's face set in shock. There was a few more seconds of silence at the words seemed to sink in, echoing around them.

"If that's what you want...Fine." He said and Allura turned away before more could be said. She didn't have much time to process the information since Hunk's hand landed on her arm, whisking her to the other side of the room.

"Your date doesn't mind this?" She asked, glancing over to where Shay was giggling with a friend. Hunk smiled.

"No...She trusts me," He said and then looked over to where Rax was watching them - deeply unimpressed "Her, uh, brother is a different story." He sighed and looked around before leaning in "Zarkon is a Death Eater." He finally said. Allura stared. Hunk's face was set in complete stoicism - void of any sign he was joking. Still, Allura couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"Zarkon is not a Death Eater," She snorted "And most certainly not one related to Haggar." She told him with a roll of her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. He isn't...Pleasant, but I think Lotor would know if his father joined forces with You-Know-Who." She reasoned and Hunk stiffened, eyes widening as he glanced over at where Lotor was now curiously talking to Zethrid.

"Lotor is Zarkon's...Son?" He whispered and groaned "This is worse than I thought...Listen. Allura, I have proof. All of my research points to this. I know I'm practically committing treason by saying this, but my family...This may help explain where they went. I wouldn't be wrong about something like this." He pressed and Allura looked over her shoulder at where Lotor was still in conversation. "Maybe...He doesn't know," Hunk suggested "But I'm not wrong about this. I swear."

"You realize," She said slowly and shook her head "What you are suggesting?" She whispered and tried not to let her skin prickle at the implication. "You are accusing the _Minister of Magic_ of allying himself with You-Know-Who." She hissed, heart pounding loudly in her ears "Not to mention he had a half _veela_ son and you are telling me he is in cahoots with the witch who murdered a veela clan?" She demanded and when a group walked by, smiled brightly. "Hunk...These are some bold accusations." She said and looked desperately at the boy. Hunk grimaced.

"I know...That's why I'm telling you." He said and grabbed her arm "We can talk about this another time. Just...Think about it. And don't trust anything Zarkon says." He added before letting go and rushing after Shay without another word. Allura was left frozen in her spot - numb as she tried to digest the words. Could it be true? Even the idea was...God. She could not imagine. Swallowing, she turned back to one of the tables, spotting Lance miserably picking at a plate of food.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting down next to him. She thought he might brighten at her presence, but the boy only shrugged.

"Fine," He sighed and looked up. Allura followed his gaze and winced. Nyma was currently dancing with another boy - both looking very much entranced by the other. She bit her lip. Sure, she knew plenty about broken hearts, but mainly she was the one who caused them and didn't often stick around to pick up the pieces. "Maybe I should just head to bed." Lance mused, tossing the plate on the table with another sigh. Allura paused, a little unsure what her respond should be.

"That sounds boring," Someone else spoke and she looked up to see Keith walking up, hands in his robe pockets "You've been talking about dancing all week." He said and Lance shrugged.

"Not as fun when there's nobody to dance with." He said and Keith rolled his eyes. Allura was about to give in and offer after a few seconds of silence, but then Keith stuck out his hand.

"Come on then," He said and Lance blinked up at him. Allura froze. She hadn't missed the fact that Keith had been immune to her magic when they first met...And that Lance had responded to both her's _and_ Coran's. She wasn't for sure if either of them realized so she just kept silent as Lance's shock melted into something akin to a smile. "I don't have all night."

"I get to see you dance?" Lance asked and took his hand "Really?"

"Maybe. If you aren't a jerk." Keith told him and Allura smiled as she watched them awkwardly shift onto the dance floor, both looking particularly self-conscious until Matt saw them and started cheering.

"Allura!" Lance called "Come on!"

Ooh... A flash of annoyance crossed Keith's face at that, but quickly disappeared when Lance grabbed his hand and tried to spin him around, laughing. She hoped her animagus form was small enough to make her escape from parties like these easier. Still, she allowed herself to be gestured up with the rest of the group.

She tried to ignore Lotor's eyes on her for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding chapters on this bc i realized i need to go into more details on some plot points but no worries. Nothing about the story has changed.


End file.
